


A Path all your Own

by DragonGem777



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, M!Byleth - Freeform, M/M, Other, Other Pairings - Freeform, Pining, Slow Burn, Top!byleth, bottom!yuri, dimiclaude, emotionless byleth, mentions of Sylvix, mentions of dimiclaude, spoilers for all routes, sylvix - Freeform, tags will update with story, this is a yurlieth fic with hints of other pairings, until he merges with sothis, yurileth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 40,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGem777/pseuds/DragonGem777
Summary: Byleth's unwell. Yuri can see that plainly, and with Remire Village calling upon Garreg Mach for assistance, he's hesitant to let Byleth go alone. They're not exactly close friends, but Yuri owes him one, and takes it upon himself to watch Byleth closely during the upcoming mission.Little do either of them know that this sets them down a path that will change the course of history and their lives forever.
Relationships: Byleth Eisner/Yuri Leclerc, Yuri Leclerc/Byleth Eisner, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc & My Unit | Byleth, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 51
Kudos: 170





	1. Unwell

**Author's Note:**

> For all my Yurileth lovers :)
> 
> Tags will change as the story progresses. Be advised that this is a slow-burn - almost agonizingly slow because I love to torture myself - so spicy content will come later on! This also has spoilers for basically every route, so be mindful. 
> 
> Story starts at the beginning of the Remire Calamity chapter. 
> 
> Will update every week!
> 
> Enjoy! <3

* * *

The smell of the musty area filtered around the stony walls. The dim light of the candles and filtered daylight made for an acceptable amount of light, but that was likely due to the fact that the years spent below the surface had allowed the residents to adjust to it’s obscurity. A few tattered banners and random curtains adorned in careless ways around the high stone walls, the stochastic nature of it could be seen as either fascinating or revolting depending on one’s perspective. Occasionally, the sound of dripping water could be heard falling from the cracks of the worn stone, one slipping from the ceiling of the grey surroundings and making a small _plop_ as it landed on a large desk next to a slim hand.

Purple eyes zeroed in on the droplet, a small sound of disapproval puffing in the musty area before the hand reached over to wipe the droplet off of the parchment, leaving a dark streak on the fragile piece of paper. Pink lips parted in a yawn as the lean torso straightened up and leaned back, stretching out lithe arms as the lone guest in the small area blinked the exhaustion from his eyes. 

Boring.

Yuri really hadn’t even done much that day, but sometimes doing _nothing_ was more exhausting than doing something. 

Abyss had been somewhat uneventful lately - and that wasn’t a good thing. Without a stream of bounties to chase or connections to hassle they usually found themselves lacking things of an important nature - things like _food_ and _clothing._

It’d been hard to snag a job lately, and now that their presence was more well known on the surface after their small... _debacle_ with Aelfric and the Chalice, he wondered if the more prejudiced folk up top were deliberately keeping them in the dark about potential quests and rewarding bounties. 

In fact, he knew that to be the case - the correlation of their more noticeable presence up top attending lectures and aiding in quests was surely not a coincidence to the rapid decline in their workload. 

He’d done something about it of course, which was why he was currently waiting on a certain friend of his to deliver the vital information he’d so eloquently requested. 

They’d have to make their way like this for now, at least until things settled down more up top and the surfacers got used to the idea that there were people who had made their home underground. Yuri didn’t know why so many people thought that so odd - so _revolting_ as some would say. He was perfectly comfortable here - and so were many others. Abyss was a safe haven for those who had nowhere to run - for reasons all their own or for no reason at all. He kept it functional and running, and his people were content to hide away from the harshness of the sun and the people who thrived in it. So long as he kept them fed and a roof over their heads, he was doing his job. 

But even that simple task was getting difficult now, which brought him to his situation - staring at a map as he tried to localize the places that were within a reasonable distance and also rich enough to shell out a good prize for any nuisances they disposed of. 

Considering that no one cornered him lately into having to fake kidnap his friends, defeat a bishop-turned abomination, or try to raise the dead with his blood - he was sure he had some time to go out and try to take care of a few pesky beasts for some coin and food.

He sucked in a breath, leaning forward to tap his slim fingers against the scratchy top of his work desk, the map he laid out already beginning to curl at the edges from the humidity. He straightened up then, deciding to take a quick break to their meager dining hall, but his eyes caught sight of a familiar figure walking his way. Yuri watched with a growing smile as that familiarity morphed into surety, and a felt a happy jump in his mood as he watched the other make their way through the wet, stony passageway and into their small gathering room.

“Ah, friend.” Yuri greeted with a flash of his most charming smile. However, it faltered a second later as he took in the full appearance of the man before him, brows slowly furrowing with each step he took.

He...looked...

Yuri’s eyes trailed up and down his form, watching warily as he drew closer. There was hardly a hint of an expression on that face, and a small nod of his head was the greeting Yuri received in return.

“You...don’t look well.” The trickster said flatly, the statement clearly unflattering but unable to be controlled as it spilled from his thoughts to his mouth. 

Unwell was an understatement. Byleth’s face was even paler than the last time he’d seen him - and he had looked _quite_ unwell those two weeks prior to begin with. His eyes had dark rings and each time he blinked it looked as if the simple process of doing so took a toll on his body. His shoulders were hunched slightly, and his face, so characteristically handsomely blank, was drawn with obvious exhaustion. 

Byleth shook his head, “I’m fine.” He approached the house leader then, reaching into his inner pocket to pull out a small sheet of paper to hand it to him with a blank look of exhaustion. “The list.” 

Even his voice, typically so monotonous, sounded weak. 

“Perfect.” Yuri responded enthusiastically, the momentary excitement of the gift boosting his mood. He flashed another smile as he reached for the piece of paper. “Thank you very much. I’ll get to copying this.”

He reached for his quill and ink, quickly jotting down the names and locations of the bounties and potential rewarding quests. The only sound that echoed in the small area was the scratching of the pen, and Yuri couldn’t help but feel a weird sense of guilt shoot through him as he flashed a glance to the professor out of the corner of his eye. 

Yuri looked him up and down, and he felt his brows furrow unconsciously the closer he inspected the other. Byleth was patiently waiting for Yuri to copy the list, but it almost looked more like he was just attempting to stay on his feet. Occasionally, he would sway then right himself so that the motion was hardly noticeable. Yuri continued to flick his eyes in his direction as he scribbled down the writing, watching him as if he actually _was_ about to keel over. He cleared his throat as he finished copying down the list, straightening up to hand Byleth back the original. 

Byleth nodded, eyes heavy as he took back the sheet, but those tired blue eyes looked up to meet Yuri’s gaze when Yuri didn’t let go of the sheet right away, and the trickster stared for an extra second before he spoke. “You sure you’re okay, friend? You don’t look well. At all.” 

Yuri wanted to point out how unconvincing the nod was he received as a response, but he was certain that he wasn’t going to get much more out of him as the other man’s eyes dropped down to the sheet, and Yuri let go after a brief pause. “Alright...just...try to stay upright. You look like you’re going to drop dead any second.” 

He was reluctant to let Byleth leave, but after a sharp nod from the other man, his expression characteristically vacant, he turned and left without another word.

Yuri watched him leave, face twisted into a mix of worry and confusion. He felt a presence sidle up to him, and he didn’t need to turn to know who it was. 

“Wow.” Hapi proclaimed flatly, leaning a hip against the desk as she and Yuri watched the black cape disappear behind a corner. “Chatterbox looks even worse than he did the last time he was down here.” She said quietly, voice tinted with concern as she crossed her arms. 

“I’ll say.” Yuri responded readily, taking in a deep breath as he shook his head, tucking the copied sheet into his inner pocket. 

“Woah, Boss, did you see the prof?” Yuri and Hapi’s attention flew to the entrance way, watching as a large figure strode into the room with a flabbergasted expression painting his face. “He looks like absolute shit!” Balthus’s voice boomed as his presence rounded the corner, tossing a look behind him as he made his way into the small meeting area. 

Yuri rolled his eyes and sighed, raising a hand to rub his forehead with his thumb and forefinger. “I’m pretty sure he heard that.” He deadpanned.

“Did he bring the goods?” Balthus asked eagerly after a minute, rubbing his hands together as he searched the desk for the list they had been promised. 

Yuri nodded, patting his pocket. “Right here.”

“Alright!” Balthus cheered, pumping a fist. “Let’s go bust some heads and get some treasure!” 

Yuri rolled his eyes at the excitement, reaching up a hand to pat the large shoulder as he moved forward. “I’ll let Constance know. We set out for the plains tomorrow.” 

“Whatever you say, Yuri-bird.” Hapi agreed monotonously as usual, but Yuri sensed a hint of excitement. He couldn’t blame her, they were all looking forward to bringing back a good haul for Abyss. 

Yuri marched forward, making his way up the dingy hallways as his thoughts circled around his growing unease. 

Byleth. 

Always so reliable. He’d only had a few short conversations with the guy after their little _encounter_ obtaining the Chalice of Beginnings. But whenever Yuri had asked for a favor, he’d always willingly lent a hand. 

Like he had done gathering the list of bounties and quests for them. 

That couldn’t have been a quick task, but he’d done so without complaint. Of course, Yuri had made sure that his good deeds hadn’t gone completely unreciprocated - undertaking tasks and quests with him when requested and encouraging his small band to help him if they were up to it and could afford the time. 

Still. 

It felt like Yuri was still greatly underappreciating the guy, and he regretted making him trek all the way down to Abyss just to deliver a small letter that probably could have been done by a servant or a guard. But Byleth hadn’t even questioned it, and made the annoyingly long journey down here - even though it looked like he probably wouldn’t make it ten steps up back to the surface. 

That thought made Yuri falter in his step, and he bit his lower lip as the thought about that very plausible possibility. He glanced towards the exit; the long passageway up. 

He sighed, ducking his head as he rubbed his forehead. He debated with himself for less than a second before he changed his course and headed for the surface. 

Constance could wait a bit longer. He didn’t want the weight of a perished professor’s body wasting away on his doorstep to haunt him at night. 

~

Byleth _had_ made it back, thankfully, and had continued on with his tasks as a professor quite annoyingly well. 

Yuri had made it a point to attend more lectures than normal that week when he could afford to, eyeing his professor from the back of the room from time to time. He wasn’t exactly paying attention to the lectures as much as he was paying attention to the way the man moved. But Byleth continued on, and truly, if one hadn’t known him well - or wasn’t looking, then it really would appear that he was doing just fine. 

But Yuri wasn’t that unobservant. 

He could still see the sheen of sweat on his head, the way he fumbled with his sword more than usual when demonstrating a technique, the way he would close his eyes for a brief moment - as if he was trying to quell the dizziness that made him sway on his feet from time to time.

It was frustrating that Yuri saw so many heads turn away, laugh with each other, continue on with their lessons without a thought to their professor’s well-being. 

He couldn’t... _really_ blame them though. He was more observant than most - and Byleth was good at hiding his struggles. 

Unfortunately, Yuri hadn’t the time to tail him thoroughly. He’d taken up that list Byleth had provided with great enthusiasm, and he and his crew had been busy serving them and collecting on the rewards. 

It had been going well enough, but he needed to secure more connections upfront so that this little troublesome ordeal didn’t happen again. He just needed to make a few friends. Calling on Byleth was out of dire need, and he didn’t want to make that a habit - especially with the state he was in currently. 

Which brought him to that moment - eyes lit up in a charming smile, gestures open and free as he conversed with a lovely knight who was all too enthused by the attention she was getting from him. 

She was kind, pretty, and very easy to manipulate. Just what he was looking for. 

“I can only imagine what it takes to run such a large operation,” She was saying, blinking her large eyes up at Yuri’s easy expression. 

Yuri smirked, a hand coming up to smoothly run through his hair. “It’s not easy, but it’s full of excitement - and I’m a thrill seeker by nature.” He replied smoothly, casually leaning back in a casual, flirtatious manner. 

“I can tell. I’d like to hear more about it, you know.” She cooed, hands behind her back as she craned her neck up at him in a bright smile. 

“Ahah, yes, I suppose I’ll have to indulge you with one of my enigmatic tales - though I suppose your travels as a beautiful, virtuous knight has left you with plenty of your own.” Yuri kept his voice low, sultry and the girl’s cheeks burned bright as her face scrunched up in a smile. 

Her light brown eyes shone in the compliment, brushing her short blond hair out of her face as she answered, “They have, actually. I suppose maybe sometime we could...exchange them?” Yuri could sense he’d gotten to where he wanted to with this one - charmed his way into her good graces, and would be able to safely call upon her for favors later. 

Perfect. 

“Nothing would delight me more, my lady.” He bowed, but paused when out of his peripheral vision he spied a familiar figure walking along the pathway a small distance away. Yuri frowned as he straightened up and turned his head slightly to watch the blue head dip as a hand braced against the side of the wall, swaying dangerously to the side.

“Oh my…” 

Yuri’s brows furrowed further as he heard the knight exclaim as she followed his gaze in the direction he was staring, obviously watching along with him as the person struggled to move forward. 

“What’s wrong with him?” 

Yuri felt a weird pounding in his heart but he shook his head, turning back to give the lady a reassuring smile. “Probably one too many to drink, we’ve all been there.” He chuckled easily, soothing the girl’s worries a bit with another dashing smile. He looked to the side again, watching as Byleth rounded the corner and disappeared from sight. 

Instantly, Yuri was uneasy that he couldn’t see him, and he took in a breath, returning his attention back to the young lady. “Will you excuse me? That’s my friend. I should probably...” He gestured with a thumb towards where Byleth had left, and she nodded. 

“Of course. But I expect an invitation to tea sometime soon.” She giggled, blinking her large eyes up at him, and Yuri bowed again. 

“Of course. Until then.” He finished smoothly, turning with a wave before he trotted towards where Byleth had vanished around the corner. 

Yuri picked up the pace as his expression drew into concern, and he looked around the area at first for any sign of where the professor had disappeared to. “Friend?” He called, fairly certain the former mercenary couldn’t have made it far. However, the moment Yuri rounded the next corner his breath caught in his throat, and his eyes widened. 

A slumped figure lay against the wall, chest heaving up and down as if the effort of staying upright was leaving him breathless. His eyes fluttered open and closed, his forehead sheened with a thin layer of sweat. 

“BYLETH!” Yuri exclaimed, dashing forward with all his might, skidding to a stop before he crashed to his knees in front of him. 

Yuri reached out a hand to gently grasp Byleth’s face, turning it towards him. His breath hitched as he took in the sight of the frighteningly pale face, his hand coming up to brush away the sweaty blue strands of hair before he cupped his forehead. 

“Goddess. You’re burning up.” Yuri breathed, his heart racing as he frantically whipped his head around for any sign of an approaching person. He didn’t see one, and he swallowed dryly before he made up his mind and grabbed onto one of Byleth’s wrists, placing his arm around his shoulders while another hand reached down to grab the slim waist. 

Byleth's face scrunched up in discomfort as he was forced to upwards, groaning quietly as he was tugged against Yuri's body. “Yuri…” The trickster felt his heart pound as the weakened voice called to him, strained and pained with effort. 

Yuri swallowed thickly, “I’m here. Let’s get you to Manuela. Come on - on your feet - you’ve gotta help me.” He urged, trying not to let his panic manifest in his shaky grasp. With a harsh grunt, Yuri lifted him to his feet, staggering slightly from the effort. He could tell Byleth was trying to help, but he could barely keep his head up, and it lolled to the side on Yuri’s shoulder. 

“Come on, friend - stay with me.” Yuri puffed through gritted teeth, pulling him along one step at a time.

It felt like hours before Yuri managed to drag them both to another pathway, rounding the corner. His heart stopped as his roaming eyes immediately caught sight of three familiar figures not too far away, oblivious to the crisis happening a short distance away from them.

“DEDUE!” Yuri cried, instantly garnering the attention of the three that were casually conversing. The panic in his voice was enough to startle them to look in their direction, and the moment they caught sight of the two of them the three familiar faces all shifted into alarm.

“Professor!” Annette’s voice rang out first, her small form dashing forward with all her might next to her classmates.The three dashed towards them in a flash, their eyes wide with distress as they drew closer.

“Goodness! What happened!?” Mercedes cried, her eyes so typically calm and collected now wide with worry as she placed a hand on Byleth’s shoulder, looking him up and down. 

“I don’t know. He’s burning up.” Yuri panted hurriedly, and he didn’t need to say anything before Dedue had already wrapped an arm around Byleth’s back, bending down a second later to get his other arm under his knees and swiftly hoisted him up.

Yuri could only watch in admiration as Dedue’s astounding strength effortlessly lifted the professor into his arms, not uttering a word or sound of strain. His eyes locked with Yuri’s for a brief second before he nodded sharply, turning around and setting into a swift run as he made his way towards the infirmary. 

Yuri dashed on with them, mentally cursing himself.

He had been there. He had _seen_ the signs but he hadn’t said anything. He felt a weird sense of rage burn in his chest as he couldn’t bring himself to understand why others hadn’t seen it as well - hadn’t done something about this. Why had it gotten to this point where he had to _pass out_ for someone to notice something was wrong?

He clenched his teeth, not knowing who to blame for letting it get to this point, but at the same time unable to shake the guilt he felt climbing up his throat as he chased after Dedue. 

~

Light was the first thing that came to him as Byleth found his way out of his dreams. 

His dreams.

They were filled with a soft song - something he could hear in the back of his mind that gently roused him from his fitful sleep. It continued on, however, even as he felt the stream of light brighten the area around his closed eyes, and even after he fluttered them open. 

As reality slowly came to him, he first realized his body felt heavy. Heavy and _hot._ That familiar fire that had been racing through his veins these last weeks seemed to have quelled a bit, but it was still there, steadily coursing its way throughout his body. A heavy fatigue weighed on him, and he found himself once again frustrated that he couldn’t understand _why_ he felt this way. 

He forced his eyes open then, and soft, warm light was the first thing he saw. The surrounding area gradually came into focus as he blinked his heavy eyelids. He could see the stream of the sunlight generating through his window, illuminating the dust particles that floated in the air. He recognized his room immediately then. His eyes moved, trying to find the source of the gentle melody that hummed softly in the room. It was so enigmatic and sweet that Byleth was almost lulled back into sleep, but his curiosity outweighed the temptation. Forcing his eyes to stay open, he shifted his vision, and turned his head to the side. 

Silky purple hair shone in the sunlight streaming behind the strands, the face obscured by the gentle curves of the long strands as the head looked towards a basin of water set on a nearby chair. A soft breeze from the open window stirred the light sleeves he wore around his slim wrists, and long legs were close enough to touch as they sat along the edge of his bed.

Yuri. 

The song was coming from him, and Byleth’s brow furrowed lightly as curiosity began to edge at his mind. 

The House leader had finished dipping the small cloth into the basin, twisting it to get rid of the excess water before he finally turned towards Byleth. The song and his expression froze the moment he found himself under the tired gaze of two blue eyes, his own eyes blinking in mild surprise. 

Byleth instantly missed the serene melody, but he blinked up at the other for a moment before Yuri’s face split into a soft smile, tilting his head as his hands lowered to lay on his lap. “Welcome back.” He greeted quietly, tilting his head as he brushed back his purple hair behind his ear. He reached forward to dab the cloth along Byleth’s head, the cool of the cloth an instant relief to the heat Byleth still felt coursing through his veins. “You gave us quite a scare there, friend.” Yuri continued, brows scrunching as he looked him in the eye, worry apparent his expression. 

Byleth blinked slowly at him, staring for a brief pause before he spoke. “You sing beautifully.” 

Yuri’s motions froze, his expression morphing into something that looked between surprise and unease. He leaned back, clearing his throat before he made a point to hide his face as he turned away, but Byleth was sure he could see a small tinge of pink on the tips of his ears. 

“Ah - ehem. That was only for you.” Yuri replied a moment later, casting him a wry glance. “I’d appreciate you keeping that to yourself.” 

Byleth continued to let his eyes linger on his face, but eventually he let his gaze shift, and it was almost habitual that it landed on his calendar. He felt a sense of alarm immediately flit through him as he realized the day. Taking in a sharp breath, Byleth lifted his arms to begin pushing himself upward - but a hand on his chest immediately stopped him. 

“Woah, woah - where do you think you’re going?” Yuri chided, hand moving to his shoulder as if he was ready to physically keep him in place. 

“I...need to get up. It’s Monday.” The professor observed casually, gesturing towards the calendar. 

Yuri’s entire body deflated, his expression deadpanning as he stared at the professor. “Uh. No. I don’t think so.” He pointedly quirked a brow. “Professor Manuela and Hanneman are taking over your duties for the day. You need to rest.” 

Byleth’s eyes fell, and he allowed himself to lay back down again, raising a hand to scrub down his face. He could sense that this was probably an appropriate point to be embarrassed, and he let out a deep breath before he dropped his hand, laying it on his chest as he turned to Yuri. “What happened?” 

Yuri was dipping the cloth into the basin again, and he shrugged his slim shoulders - which Byleth noted was missing their usual adornments of his house, left with only a thin white undershirt that showed off his lean frame. Coupled with the streaming sunlight, light purple hair and gentle eyes, Byleth couldn’t help but appreciate how beguiling the man was in that moment.

The swordsman’s attention returned to his face once Yuri turned back, eyes narrowed in concern as he reached a hand to dab the small cloth over Byleth’s forehead. “That’s what we want you to tell us, friend.” He sighed, gently moving the cloth down Byleth’s face, and the mercenary closed his eyes as he relished in the cool sensation that momentarily soothed his flaming blood.

A brief pause filled the room, and Byleth felt like he could almost drift off in that moment, but another small sigh from Yuri had his eyelids fluttering opening slightly.

“You should have told someone you weren’t feeling well. Taken a day to rest.” Yuri shook his head, sighing again. He let his gaze linger a moment, a small smirk crawling up his face as he rolled his eyes. “Actually - to be honest I’m not surprised. You don’t seem like the type to ask for help very often. And I guess it would take you quite literally falling on your face before someone got you to take a break.” He scoffed, but there was a fondness to it as he leaned back reaching over to dip the cloth back into the basin. 

Byleth frowned, a thought coming to him. “...why are _you_ here?” He asked, blinking at the sudden realization. Of all people why was it _Yuri_ that was with him - _tending_ to him? 

“What? I can’t help out a friend?” The trickster asked, both hands opening as he shrugged. 

Byleth’s gaze didn’t waver. He wasn’t sure that he was against the idea of calling Yuri his _friend_ \- but the two of them weren’t necessarily _close._ He knew that the Ashen Wolf was also busy with his duties as Abyss’s leader, and probably didn’t have time to be tending to his bedside. So he waited with a still expression until Yuri sighed under the look, turning to finish wringing out the cloth. 

“Alright. You want me to be honest? I'm worried about you. And I don’t really trust anyone here to actually keep an eye on you like they’re supposed to.” He scoffed, laying the cloth along Byleth’s head as he spoke. “You’re like a ghost when you want to be. Slipping to and fro without anyone noticing.” Yuri eyed him, and Byleth blinked in surprise when he felt two fingers pinch his cheek. The trickster pulled back with a chuckle, giving him a pointed look. “You’re tricky. So I’ve assigned myself to the task.” 

Blue eyes continued to blink up at the purple gaze, thoughts having a hard time wrapping around what he was being told. He gave his sluggish thoughts a minute to try and process, then finally gave up and furrowed his brow. “What exactly does that mean?”

Yuri chuckled again, leaning back slightly with his arms folded as he looked down upon Byleth as if he was a parent lecturing his child. “It means I’m your personal body guard - against _yourself_ \- for the next week or so until we head on on the mission.” He grinned slyly.

The professor blinked, shocked for a moment, “You’re...coming with us?” 

Yuri nodded readily, “Of course. Someone’s gotta keep an eye on you, and this mission is dangerous. Don’t want you falling on your face during the midst of the investigation.” 

Byleth’s eyes flashed down sheepishly, pressing his lips together as Yuri continued. 

“You’re gonna need someone who’s focused on keeping you on your feet so _you_ can focus on the mission. Sounds like a solid plan, right?” 

Byleth could only lift his eyes to peer at the one in front of him, blinking dumbly as his gaze flashed to the side. 

That...was certainly unexpected. In a way he was wary, but in another he felt a soft sense of warmth run through his chest. 

Unexpected; but not unwelcome.

But that feeling quickly turned into suspicion as he watched as Yuri grabbed the cloth again to dip it back into the basin, eyes shifting into something far more sly as he spoke. “Of course...I don’t do anything for free.” He chortled, turning back to dab the cloth back along his forehead. Leaning far closer this time so that their faces were just a few inches apart. “I’m going to expect something in return for my graciousness.” He wiggled his eyebrows, voice lowering as he spoke. 

Byleth’s expression didn’t change. He just minutely observed that Yuri was even prettier up close. He continued to blink blankly at the other as Yuri leaned back again. “What might that be?” Byleth asked a moment later, brow quirking slightly. 

Yuri’s grin shifted slyly again, and his eyebrows moved up and down as he chuckled. “Oh…I’m sure I can think of something.” 

Byleth wasn’t exactly sure what that meant - completely without a clue what he could offer someone like Yuri. The leader took care of the majority of tasks he needed done - was extremely efficient and was charming and beautiful enough to get anything he wanted. He’d done so with years without his help - what was Byleth capable of getting that he wasn’t?

Byleth nodded regardless, letting out a breath, meeting Yuri’s eyes with a sure gaze. “Alright. That’s fair. Whatever you want, I’m yours to use as you please.” 

Byleth blinked in mild surprise as he watched Yuri’s entire body and expression freeze. A second later that pale, handsome face suddenly lit up bright red, and he let his head fall as he ducked it away from sight, a hand coming up to cover his face. “You...ugh -” 

The sound of the door opening had both of their heads whipping towards the noise. A large, orange-clad figure entered the room, eyes bright with concern as he observed Byleth’s form. He nodded towards them, and Yuri cleared his throat and scooted down the bedside as Jeralt stepped further into the room. “How you feelin’, kid?” He asked, stepping up near the bedside and placing a hand on his forearm in a warm gesture. 

Byleth nodded in reassurance, “Better.” 

Jeralt didn’t look convinced, but he nodded, “That’s good. You scared the shit out of me, you know.” He grumbled, crossing his arms as he gave Byleth a pointed glare. “I knew you hadn’t been feeling well. Why didn’t you say something earlier?” 

Byleth looked down sheepishly again, twisting the blanket in his hand a bit but didn’t respond. 

His eyes flew towards his father when the man let out a long sigh, rubbing his head. “Guess it doesn't matter now. It’s fortunate they found you when they did. Manuela nearly screamed my head off when she informed me how high your fever was. Coulda been dangerous.” He accused, eyeing his son carefully. “She was able to bring it down, but that could have been deadly if you hadn’t been found when you were.” 

Byleth let out a breath through his nose, nodding as he was scolded. “I know...I have Yuri to thank for that.” He gestured lightly with his head towards the other in the room, which Byleth noted with a hint of amusement the young man had kept himself suspiciously quiet and out of sight.

Jeralt chuckled at that, releasing his folded arms. “That’s true. Kid’s pretty quick on his feet, too.” The Captain turned to flash a wink in Yuri’s direction, and Byleth noted with a small tinge of curiosity that Yuri seemed to swallow nervously when the attention focused on him. He watched as Yuri straightened up when Jeralt turned to fully address him. “I should be thanking you for helping my son as efficiently as you did.” 

Yuri rapidly stood to his feet, nearly knocking over the basin on the chair next to him, the object rattling noisily. Byleth observed with a strange expression as Yuri swallowed noticeably - and he couldn’t help but shake the feeling that Yuri looked...nervous. 

Yuri corrected his behavior immediately, however, bowing his head gracefully with a hand to his chest. “It was really nothing, Captain.” 

Jeralt was smirking at the gesture, and Byleth instantly noted the shift in his father’s weight, a sure indication he was at ease with the smaller man in front of him. Jeralt reached out a hand, patting Yuri’s slim shoulder as the young man straightened his posture. 

“I’m glad my reckless son has someone like you around. Keep an eye on him, won’t you? Yuri? Was it?” 

Yuri blinked a few times before he cleared his throat, nodding surely. “Yes. And don’t worry, I’ll make sure he stays on his feet.” 

Jeralt laughed at that, patting his shoulder again, “Good man.” He stated surely before turning to place a hand on Byleth’s shoulder. “Get some rest today. We head out to Remire in a week’s time. Make sure you’re ready.” 

Byleth nodded slowly, watching as his father’s face split in a small smile before he turned, regarding Yuri with one last nod before he made his way for the door. 

A small pause drifted between them as the door closed behind the Captain, but it wasn’t a second later that Yuri had let out a breath, turning towards Byleth with a smug grin. “See? I’ve even got the pop’s blessing. Sorry to say, friend; you’re stuck with me for the next week.” 

Byleth let out a small huff of amusement, eyes dropping as he smiled to himself. 

That...didn’t sound like such a bad thing. Even if Yuri didn’t have the time in the end, the thought itself was warming.

He took in a deep breath, leaning his head back on the pillow as a sudden weariness drifted over him, the heat in Byleth’s blood making the world turn in his vision. His brow furrowed as he tried to quell the dizziness that began to spin behind his eyes, but they opened when he felt a slim hand on his forehead, watching Yuri’s concerned gaze frown down on him. “He’s right you know.” Purple eyes softened in concern, reaching for the cloth to place on Byleth’s forehead. “Close your eyes. You’re tired.” 

Byleth barely had the strength to argue that - further proving Yuri’s point. He did as he was told, taking in a deep breath as he closed his eyes, already feeling the pull of exhaustion drag him into sleep. It was easy to drift off, but it became effortless when he heard a gentle voice begin to hum softly next to him, the melody serene enough to quiet his thoughts so that he slipped gently into unconsciousness. 

* * *


	2. Assistance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is up a bit early, hope you guys enjoy! <3

* * *

The sound of shuffling papers on a desk sounded through the quiet classroom, the morning light just starting to break through the sky lit up the area in a warm glow. A blue head rose to look towards a stream of light that gently danced along the table near the front, taking a moment to watch the simplicity of it before he wearily drew in a breath. 

Byleth let it out, looking back down at the various notes and papers littering his desk before he raised a hand to rub at his forehead. 

The constant headache he’d been sporting for the last few weeks flared, and he closed his eyes in a small wince as the heat of his blood coursing through him flared with it. He took a second to breathe in again, willing the fatigue and exhaustion away. 

He really couldn’t afford to sit out another day. 

He needed to prep his students for their trip to Remire, and he needed to catch up on the work he’d left for his fellow colleagues the day before. 

The sleep and rest he’d had yesterday had helped. It hadn’t cured whatever ailment he was struggling with, but it had at least got him back on his feet. 

He knew he should feel embarrassed, and he made a note of that as he profusely apologized to Manuela and Hannaman that morning. He also knew he should feel grateful, so he thanked them for their efforts picking up his slack. Of course, as understanding as those two words, they had assured him that it had been nothing, and Manuela in particular had been adamant about him taking as long as he needed to get back on his feet. 

He had simply nodded and told them he felt better. 

It wasn’t... _exactly_ a lie. 

He was better. A bit. 

He planned on thanking Dedue privately for getting him to the infirmary, and were he anyone else he was sure he would have felt a hot burst of embarrassment at the indignity of it.

But Byleth was Byleth, and feeling wasn’t exactly something he was good at. 

So he just sighed, thinking about the inevitable trip to Abyss he would have to make later as well to express his thanks to a certain House leader. 

A breath escaped through his nose, sighing to himself as he sorted through the profiles of his students, letting his thoughts drift back to his duties and not to the constant warmth he felt cursing his body. 

“You know, I’ve never been up here this early in the morning.” 

Byleth’s head snapped up, the voice startling him. 

The decorative Ashen Wolf leaned against the entrance way of the classroom, arms crossed and eyes roaming the sunlit surroundings. “It’s nicer than I would have thought. Cleaner. Less people.” He commented with an approving nod, pushing himself off the wall to saunter up the small hallway of the classroom. 

Byleth’s eyes never left him, thoughts momentarily drifting to his appreciation of how the other’s handsome features glowed even brighter in the early morning sun. His eyes stayed calmly trained on the other, watching a smirk crawl up the glossy lips. 

Byleth tilted a brow, arms bracing on the desk as he leaned over his work again before he cast Yuri a curious glance. “You’ve never been above ground in the early morning?” 

Purple eyes flew upwards in thought, and Yuri braced a hand on his chin as he spoke. “I honestly can’t remember if I have. Not here at least.” He admitted with a shrug, propping a hip against Byleth’s desk. “A Mockingbird they may call me, but alas, I find myself drawn to the whims of the night.” The phrase was said with a hint of dramatic flare, and Byleth couldn’t help but smirk at the display. 

“Perhaps an owl is a more fitting title for you, then.” Byleth retorted with a small grin as he picked up the list of tasks he’d prepared for the week. 

That garnered a small chuckle from the House leader, “Perhaps.” His eyes strayed to the various papers strewn across the desk, eyes flashing to Byleth’s. “Tasks for the day?” He gestured towards the list, brow quirked in question.

Byleth nodded. “Yes. I’m reviewing what Manuela and Hanneman had the students complete yesterday.” A thought suddenly came to him, and Byleth’s attention focused on Yuri entirely as he straightened up. “Did you need something from me?” He asked curiously, suddenly remembering his manners.

Yuri blinked at him for a moment, eyes narrowing slightly in small confusion. “Later, perhaps. But for now I’m fulfilling my promise. Good thing, too. You’re still looking a little pale.” 

Byleth’s gaze flicked to the side, mind drawing a blank as to what that could possibly mean.

Promise?

Oh - _wait -_

_“You want me to be honest? I don’t really trust anyone here to actually keep an eye on you like they’re supposed to. You’re tricky. So I’ve assigned myself to the task.”_

“Oh.” Byleth responded quietly, yesterday’s events coming to him in a rush.

Yuri’s face immediately dropped in a deadpan, and he sighed loudly before he bowed his head into his hand. “You’d forgotten already?” 

“No, no. I just…” 

“You didn’t think I was serious.”

Byleth refused to meet the other’s gaze, eyes blank as he shuffled the papers nonsensically in his hands. 

“I see.” Yuri paused, and Byleth felt the pair of purple eyes studying his face as he avoided eye contact. “You don’t have many people who follow up with things like these, do you?” 

The question stumped him instantly, and Byleth couldn’t think of a way to respond so instead he kept his gaze fixed on his desk, eyes floating over the words but not actually reading them. 

Another long pause filled the room, and Yuri sighed again before he shifted his attention back to the papers, gesturing with his head towards the students’ profiles to the side. “You’ve got quite the organized mess here.” He observed, playing with one of the quills while Byleth silently thanked him for the change in subject. 

“A mess, yes. Organized is debatable.” Byleth responded monotonously, but he felt a tinge of something that resembled pleasure when he heard Yuri chuckle. 

There was a small pause, then Yuri turned himself so that he faced the desk fully, hands behind his back as he gazed upon the mess with a curious once-over. “I can help you, if you’d like?” He asked sincerely, looking towards Byleth with an open expression of interest.

Byleth blinked at him, “That’s kind of you. But I’m unsure if I can adequately explain my…” He gestured towards the messy pile with a helpless shrug. 

Yuri chuckled, “Process? I think I get the general picture.” He said confidently, moving to round the desk so that he could study closely the pages before him and Byleth. 

Byleth watched as the other settled beside him, a hand raised to cup his chin as those intelligent purple eyes carefully studied the pages. He occasionally swept the parchment to the side to view the ones underneath, but otherwise kept things where they were. 

Byleth’s eyes unconsciously roamed up and down Yuri’s lean form, and he quickly noted that the light fragrance of blooming flowers and fresh rain that had been filtering in the room for a short time was emitting from him. It wasn’t overpowering, by any means, but the alluring scent was surely his as the moment he stepped nearer to Byleth the scent washed over him in a pleasant bloom. 

“Hmm…” The professor’s thoughts reeled in as the man hummed beside him, “You’re mixing up the units this month. Interesting,” Yuri pointed with a delicate finger towards the two figures situated next to each other on the tactician map, “Sylvain and Dedue?” The dark brow quirked as Yuri turned to him with a curious look.

Byleth nodded, turning his attention back to the pages to point to Dedue’s profile. “Dedue’s riding skills are lacking - he’s shown an interest in learning how.” He gestured towards Sylvain’s profile next, “Sylvain is proficient in that skill. At the same time, Sylvain’s been…” Byleth flicked his eyes upwards as he tried to find the right words, “ _holding himself back_ in defensive techniques.” He worded delicately, watching as Yuri stifled a laugh at the attempt. Byleth shook his head - his mind instantly filling with the images of the countless times Sylvain had nearly gotten himself decapitated trying to save himself and others - and the same number of times Felix had nearly taken off his head anyway because of it. Byleth sighed, continuing. “Dedue is exceedingly dedicated to defense. They can learn from each other.” 

The entire time he’d been speaking, Yuri’s smile had grown wider, eagerly nodding his head as he finished. “Very good. So you’re trying to strengthen areas of weakness in your units.” 

“Not just weakness, but areas I believe they’ll excel in if they try.” Byleth explained, scratching his head as he looked down at the large mess of papers.

“Well, lucky for you, I have an eye for these things.” Yuri preened, “For example,” He shuffled through some of the profiles, “this one,” He pointed towards Felix’s profile, “has a talent for black magic. He’d make a fine Mortal Servant if he’s willing to dedicate himself to the task.” 

Byleth’s lips quirked, and he zeroed in on Felix’s profile as he studied his stats, nodding slowly. “Felix is partial to the sword. “I’ve had a difficult time getting him to focus elsewhere.” 

Yuri’s lips twisted as he lifted his eyes upwards in thought, “Instead of making it seem like you wish him to redirect his focus, perhaps present it as a challenge?” The leader suggested, “Black magic requires intensive focus, intelligence, and quick thinking. Regardless if he takes to it, it will help to refine his skills with the sword.” 

The more Byleth thought about it, the more he appreciated the idea. Giving Felix a challenge always made him scowl - but it was the kind of excited scowl that indicated he would _not_ lose. 

“Hm...I think you might be right. I’ll pair him and Annette this coming week. We’ll see how well he learns using her as an example.” Byleth decided with a sharp nod, reaching for Annette and Felix’s colored icons to line them up on the tactician board. 

“Yes, good thinking. But ensure he and Annette are stationed as ranged fighters.” Yuri’s hand reached out and moved their pieces, placing them a bit further away from the enemy lines as he explained. “Felix will need distance from the intensity to focus properly, but not so much to entirely exclude him from the fight.” Byleth smirked at that, watching Yuri’s movements carefully. “Annette will need time to explain her methods, so give her a good view point that’s safe from heavy enemy fire.” His hand moved in a small circle, outlining their perimeter of battle. “Giving them space but not omitting them from the battle will give them the time and experience they need to grasp the subject.” 

For a moment, Byleth watched in silent awe at the new state of his board, and he turned to Yuri with a grateful glint in his eye. “You do have an eye for these things.” He commented with a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Yuri tilted his head with a wink, “Being perceptive of people is a talent that I’ve had to refine over the years.” He flipped his hair behind him, grinning. “Fortunately it’s paid off. It’s why I am where I am.” 

That was certainly true, Byleth thought. Yuri was very well aware of his abilities - his raw talent. He grasped things quickly and efficiently and observed the world in a way that few could. He had no shortage of allies who would blindly follow him thanks to his tactful leadership - and of course - because of his prodigious charm. Anything he wanted in life, he could get - Byleth was sure of it.

Byleth nodded in astute agreement, “You’d make a good professor. Perhaps I should let you take my place.” He commented, shuffling through another pile of papers. 

“Hah,” Yuri scoffed immediately. “I’m afraid that’s something I’ll have to decline. The students _adore_ you. There’d be an uproar if we were to swap places.” He chuckled, and Byleth shook his head with a small smile on his face. 

“I’m not sure about that. You’d charm your way into it.”

Yuri laughed at that, light and authentic like the melody he had sung to him the day before. Byleth was immediately struck by how genuine it sounded in comparison to the one usually filled with fake pleasantry he used to charm his spectators, and the small smile stayed on his face as he listened to the sound fade. 

Byleth’s gaze focused on the board, moving around a few pieces to accurately match what Yuri had already set up.

“How old are you?” 

Byleth blinked at the blurted statement, face turning towards the other in a small show of surprise and confusion. 

Yuri was staring at him, brows scrunched but a small smile on his lips as he lifted a hand to touch his chin in thought. “You can’t possibly be...no, I’m sure of it - you can’t be more than a few years older than these delinquents running around here. Perhaps even younger.” He continued, gesturing with an open hand, “Yet you’re their professor.” 

Byleth’s smile faded as his eyes dropped, an emotionless vacancy in his chest washed away the small bit of warmth he had felt there a moment ago, and he sighed. “Yes.” He answered simply, the weight of the question once again drawing a monotonous tone from his voice. 

“...so?” 

Byleth reached to lift a book from the corner of his desk, flipping through it to find the section on weapons and magical integration. “I don’t know.” 

“...You don’t _know?”_

Byleth shook his head, blankly staring at the writing in front of him. 

A long silence filled the room, but Byleth could feel Yuri’s piercing gaze on him as the seconds ticked on. 

“I see.” 

Byleth turned to see Yuri’s head dropped, eyebrows scrunched. “I apologize if I overstepped.” Yuri said flatly, pushing himself off the desk to make the small trek to take a seat in the farside of the front desk, staring somewhat unhappily at the table in front of him.

Byleth leaned up, staring with brows furrowed in confusion. A small voice told him that he’d somehow upset the other, and he opened his mouth to address it, but a light, chipper voice turned his attention to the front of the classroom. 

“Morning, Professor!” Annette chimed, her smile bright as she skipped into the room, almost tripping over her feet. “You’re looking a lot better this morning!” She cheered, placing her stack of books on her claimed spot on the long table. 

Byleth wasn’t sure, but he thought he saw Yuri shake his head out of the corner of his eye at the comment. 

He pushed the thought aside, nodding to her. “I feel better, yes.” 

“That’s great!” Her smile was so bright it was almost blinding, and she shuffled through her things, “It was scary seeing you sick like that. Make sure you don’t work too hard, okay?” Orange hair bounced as she gave Byleth a pointed look, pulling out a sheet of paper from her stack of things. 

Byleth let a gentle smile come to his face, nodding. “You’re here early, Annette. Another question?” 

Annette let out a defeated sigh, body slumping as she approached the desk. “Yes...I don’t get - oh - hi, Yuri!” 

Byleth watched her double take as she noticed the figure in the farside of the room. His posture was casual with an arm braced on the table, a hand supporting his head as he gave a lazy wave with the other. 

“Good morning, Annette.” Yuri greeted with an easy smile. 

She smiled and waved in return, “Are you sitting in on another lecture today?” 

Yuri’s eyes flashed to Byleth for a second, a glint in his eye as he nodded slowly. “Something like that.” He smirked, winking in Byleth’s direction. 

The gesture eased Byleth’s consciousness a bit about the fumble in their conversation, and he dropped his head with a small smile. 

“Good! Our Professor’s the best - you should join our class.” She remarked with a pointed look, placing the piece of paper on the desk in front of Byleth. 

Yuri chuckled lightly at that, eyes glinting with a mischievousness Byleth couldn’t place. 

“What did you have a question about, Annette?” Byleth drew her attention back to him, flashing Yuri a glance before he regarded the sheet, riddled with various magical incantations and equations. 

“Oh, yeah. It’s this one - I don’t understand how this tome influxes with the fire rune - I always burn up the enchantment before it fuses!” 

He nodded, “Sure. Show me where the problem is.” 

He flashed a small glance in Yuri’s direction, the light purple eyes remained focused on the two of them, watching them - _him_ \- carefully with an equable eye. 

Byleth forced his eyes back to the question Annette presented him, and he took a breath as he nodded towards where she pointed. He decided he would allow Yuri to do as he pleased - not that he had ever stopped him - but it was a bit different this time. 

What was he planning on doing, exactly? Follow him around all day? He couldn’t possibly afford the time to do such a thing.

Right?

He shook the thoughts from his head, focusing on carefully explaining the equation in better detail. His curiosity towards Yuri’s objective still rang in his head, but Annette needed his attention at the moment.

Besides, he needed to discuss the idea of taking on a certain hot-headed pupil during that week’s practice with her. 

~

Byleth waved as Hilda's cheery smile turned away from him, the warm light of the sunset glancing off her shiny hair until it vanished from view. Byleth finally let out a weary sigh, looking down at the desk in front of him before he began to collect his materials.

A loud yawn drew his attention to the corner of the room where Yuri had stood to his feet, stretching his arms behind him as he rounded the table. 

“Well, that was exhausting. And I’m not even the one talking.” Yuri announced lazily, making his way towards the desk. 

It _was_ exhausting. Byleth wasn’t entirely sure he even remembered the last hour of the lecture he’d given. His body was beginning to ache in that familiar, uncomfortably hot way. His headache spurned him to a point where he had to subtly blink it from his eyes every now and again. 

He had, of course, kept himself expertly neutral even as the heat in his blood continued to course through him.

But not every one of his attendees had been oblivious. 

Yuri had been tossing him suspicious glances the entire day, looking ready to jump to his feet at any moment should he need it. In between breaks the lectures, Yuri would demand he sit down while he reorganized his desk and erased whatever scribbles Byleth had written on the board. It was a small gesture, but Byleth couldn’t help the small, happy feeling from stirring in his chest. 

Yuri had stayed with him the entire day, listening in on each repeat of the lecture. It couldn’t have been exciting at all. Exhausting was probably the best word for it, indeed. 

“You didn’t have to stay.” Byleth replied, reaching for the stack of completed assignments to begin carefully tucking them away in his bag. 

Yuri leaned his elbows on the desk, cupping his chin, “I said it was exhausting, not boring. I could listen to you talk all day.” Byleth’s eyes flicked up to the coquettish smirk pulling at the pink lips. 

The professor dipped his head, smiling to himself as he subtly shook his head.

Of course that wasn't true, even Byleth grew tired hearing the of the sound of his own voice.

“Well, then. Dinner?” Yuri pushed himself off the desk, reaching over to grab one of the small satchels Byleth had filled with his various books and papers. 

Byleth blinked at him, eyeing the satchel as Yuri hoisted it over his shoulder.

He wasn’t particularly hungry, and had planned to retreat to his quarters after lectures were completed to start on grading papers, but it looked like Yuri had other ideas. 

Byleth’s steady gaze was enough to make Yuri shift his weight, returning the curious gaze with a quirked expression of his own. “What?” He finally asked, body turning to face him. 

“Are you...really going to do this?” Byleth asked simply, eyes tired but curious as he made his way around the desk to join instep beside Yuri. 

“Join you for dinner? Yes. I’m famished.”

Byleth flashed his eyes to the ground, “No...I mean - your promise.” He asked quietly, side glancing him as they walked. 

Yuri smirked, “I’m a man of my word.” 

Byleth glanced down, but his eyes flashed to the side when Yuri suddenly laughed, “What’s with that look of disappointment? I’ll have you know that there are countless souls who would kill to have the chance to dine with me.” 

Byleth shook his head. “No, it’s not that. I’m happy to have your company.” 

Yuri’s face morphed into something close to surprise, but a small tint of pink crossed those cheeks, and Byleth watched as he turned his face away, coughing slightly. The professor scrunched his brow, wondering if his honesty had made the other uncomfortable somehow. 

“I just wonder if I’m keeping you from more important matters.” Byleth finished, rounding the corner of the classroom to begin the small trek to the dining hall.

Yuri chuckled at that, “Don’t you worry your pretty little head, I’ve got it covered. For now, my ‘important matter’ is keeping you on your feet and healthy enough to teach.” 

Byleth remained silent, glancing down at his bag slung on Yuri’s shoulder. 

He wasn’t exactly sure what he had done to garner the other’s attention, but it looked as though Yuri was very set on watching him for the time being. He hadn’t expected it - at least he hadn’t expected him to so thoroughly stick to his word. It was surprising, to say the least, and it left him with an indescribable curiosity towards the other. 

He guessed sharing a meal with Yuri was the least he could do to return the gratitude that was beginning to bloom ever so slightly in his chest.

~

_CLANG_

Yuri twirled the training sword lazily in his hand as he watched as Sylvain and Dimitri clashed together, weapons ringing loudly as the two exchanged a few swift blows. Yuri wasn’t particularly well-versed in using the lance, but he could tell Sylvain’s posture lacked in his stance, the unsteady form of his legs shifting his weight back easily by Dimitri’s force. 

He wasn’t sure how many times he would need to tell Sylvain to correct that before the guy would listen. 

Yesterday had been relatively uneventful - thankfully the day had mainly consisted of lectures, nothing too strenuous. And though Byleth’s complexion hadn’t gotten any better, he had least looked like he wasn’t going to keel over any time soon. 

Even so, Yuri kept to his word, and attended each lecture he held that day, the classes swapping out for new faces every few hours until the day was completed. He’d ensured Byleth at least ate a bite or two of the dinner they’d shared, then seen him to his quarters and bid him a goodnight. 

Easy enough. 

Today, however, was a different matter. 

Byleth still wasn’t looking any better. He wasn’t looking worse, but definitely no better, and it was training day. 

Byleth, of course, had insisted he was fine when Yuri had pestered him this morning to switch things up. He was frustratingly stubborn when he wanted to be, so Yuri relented - to an extent. He wasn’t going to let him out of his sight, and he ensured Byleth was aware of that. 

Yuri huffed bemusedly as Sylvain chuckled shamelessly when his lance was sent flying from his hands. He was shrugging helplessly as Dimitri bowed his head in a defeated sigh. 

Yuri rolled his eyes, turning away to find where that certain blue-haired professor had gone off to. He spied him not too far away, near the archer’s section. Ashe was watching him carefully as Byleth took the mini-bow in his hands, explaining something as he lifted it and pulled back, and Yuri’s brow furrowed as he watched the action, spying the small way Byleth fumbled with the string and the pale sheen of his skin in the morning light. 

He sighed, shaking his head as he put down the sword and made his way over to the training area. 

“Oh, this looks fun.” Yuri began, watching as both of their attention flew to him as he flashed them an easy smile. “You know, I’m quite proficient in this type of archery.” He continued as he watched Ashe’s gaze light up. 

“Are you? This is my first time using the mini-bow...it’s more difficult than I thought.” Ashe replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“You’ll get the hang of it, it’s just got a few tricks to it.” Yuri reached out to gently grab the bow from Byleth’s hands, exchanging a look with him as he did so. 

“Really? Can you show me?” Ashe responded eagerly.

Yuri nodded, “How about it, friend? I show Ashe here some tricks while you _take a small break.”_ He hid his expression from Ashe’s perspective, but queried a brow at Byleth in a notable hint. 

It wasn’t necessarily obvious, but Yuri could tell Byleth let out a small breath of relief, his pale face bowing slightly in a subtle, but grateful nod. He turned to regard Ashe with a look of acknowledgement before he turned and made his way back towards the shade of the overhang.

Yuri pressed his lips together as he watched Byleth close his eyes in a small show of his exhaustion, rubbing a hand across his forehead. He forced his eyes to look away and took in a breath, hiding away his concern as he turned back to Ashe. “Alright. Let’s see where you’re at.” 

Ashe had been following Yuri’s gaze carefully, but he snapped back to it with a smile and nod, “Ah - yes, okay.” He agreed eagerly, grabbing for the bow as he lifted to aim it at the target. He paused before he continued, sneaking a glance in Byleth’s direction, “...is he okay?” 

The purple head nodded, lifting a hand to adjust the angle the bow was pointed. “He’ll be alright. He’s just not feeling well lately.” Yuri replied honestly, knowing that Ashe was more perceptive than most about others' struggles and could probably already tell his professor wasn’t himself lately.

Ashe nodded with no obvious surprise, “So that’s why you’re up here?” 

Yuri blinked at that, huffing, “What does that mean?” He cast Ashe a strange look, “I come up here from time to time. Tilt your arrow higher.” 

Ashe did as he said, eye focused on the target. “Yeah, from time to time - only if you’re looking for something or someone - and never two days in a row.” His arm pulled back on the bow, steadying his arm as he readied to shoot. “You’ve come to the lectures every now and again if it’s a topic you’re interested in, but - ah. Shoot.” The younger man sighed as the arrow pierced the outside margin of the target. He took in a breath, turning to Yuri with a glance. “It’s nice of you to lend a hand…” He smiled, eyes sincere with gratitude, then turned towards where Byleth was conversing with Mercedes a short distance away. Yuri followed his gaze, brows furrowing slightly as he watched as Byleth’s tired gaze tracked Mercedes as she spoke with him. 

The House leader forced his gaze away, turning to Ashe with a blink, “Lend a hand? Is that what you think I’m doing?” Yuri asked curiously, quirking a brow at him with mute expression. 

“W-well, yeah? Isn’t it?” Ashe asked curiously. “I mean...especially after what happened the other day, it would be nice if someone...you know -” He waved a hand, trying to find the right words while Yuri watched patiently as he struggled. 

Yuri had been doing his best to keep his methods to relieve some of Byleth’s workload as subtle as he could, but he guessed it hadn’t been enough to slip past everyone’s attention. Ashe was more perceptive, and he sighed and found himself nodding despite himself. 

“He seems so invincible...it’s hard to tell if he’s actually doing okay.” Ashe trailed off, voice quiet with concern.

What Ashe said was very true. Byleth was a mystery that few - if anyone - understood. He rarely spoke about himself, keeping his secrets under lock and key. Even his age was a secret he kept to himself. Likewise, his emotions were a mystery - rarely reacting or showing any kind particular interest or disinterest in anything. He never showed what he was thinking with his eyes or even his gestures - 

No.

Yuri’s thoughts rewound when he found his own mind disagreeing with itself as he watched Byleth demonstrate a spell with a flick of his wrist, fire igniting in the center of his palm. It wasn’t that he was deliberately hiding what he was thinking or feeling - it was more that it was just...absent. Emotions just weren’t there to begin with. He wasn’t holding them back; it was like the experiences in his life never processed into feelings.

...it was almost... _sad_ in a way. 

Yuri shook himself out of his thoughts, swallowing before he turned back to Ashe. “You missed the shot.” He redirected, focusing on the weapon and not his trailing thoughts. “Try again and this time take into account the length of the arrow. It’s shorter with a mini bow so adjust to take in the momentum changes.” 

“O-oh, right. Thanks.” Ashe stuttered with a smile, doing as Yuri said as his eyes narrowed in focus. 

Yuri’s face split into a smile as he heard the satisfying _thud_ as the arrow hit the center, reaching up a hand to ruffle Ashe’s hair. “See? You’ve got it. Keep at it.” He encouraged as Ashe flashed him a bright smile. 

Yuri stepped away after ensuring that Ashe had the technique down, impressed by how quickly the young man had grasped the subject before making his way back over to where Byleth was currently conversing with Felix - the other not appearing entirely thrilled as they spoke. 

Yuri could already see the small draw of Byleth’s face as he listened to Felix speak. 

Clearly, the other wasn’t taking to the idea they had discussed very well. 

“Magic? I’ve no use for magic.” Felix was saying, crossing his arms as he looked away, “Crossing my blade with a worthy opponent is all I care about - magic is hindrance to my technique.” 

Byleth had opened his mouth to respond, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him, and he turned when Yuri scoffed beside him. “Hindrance?” He turned to Byleth. “Perhaps you should leave this one be then, friend. He’s got a ways to go before he’s ready to take this on.” 

Felix’s eyes widened, a snarl coming to his lips as he glared at him. “What?” 

Yuri waved a hand, rolling his eyes as he made a show of turning his back on him, turning Byleth with him as he tossed a look over his shoulder. Byleth was eyeing him curiously, obviously picking up the hint that Yuri was up to something. Yuri dropped his voice as if to keep Felix from hearing, but he ensured that the other was watching carefully as he spoke. “Leave it be. He doesn’t have the mind or patience - perhaps it’s better if he focuses on refining his technique. It needs work anyway -” 

Yuri felt a spike of satisfaction as Felix’s presence stomped up to the two of them, teeth bared as he grabbed Yuri’s arm to force him to turn, eyes blazing. “Say that to my face, you _bastard -”_

“What?” Yuri asked innocently, hands spread on either side of him. “You’re not taking his suggestion seriously, so I’m just spelling it out - you lack focus and patience. Black magic requires both. But considering you’re barely equipped for -” 

“Enough.” Felix silenced with a wave of his hand, already stepping back to bend his knees in a battle-ready stance. “Arm yourself. I’ll show you exactly what I’m capable of _without_ magic.” He snarled, gripping the training sword. 

Yuri hid his sense of accomplishment with a shrug, reaching for the sword in Byleth’s hand. “Suit yourself.” He quipped casually, shooting Byleth a wink before he stepped forward to take his place ahead of Felix. 

Yuri posed himself, twirling his blade as he watched as Felix prepared to charge, and a minute later he did. Yuri immediately appreciated how swift he was, his movement quick and agile, but Yuri had already known he would do such a thing. A devious smirk tilted his lips a second before Felix’s blade came slicing towards him, and Yuri sidestepped the attack, casting the spell he’d conjured up before he vanished from sight - enjoying the small sound of surprise Felix made before he appeared directly behind him. In a flash, Yuri charged his sword with lightning, lifting the tip to lightly tap on Felix’s arm. Felix yelped in surprise, instantly dropping his own weapon before Yuri’s own blade lifted to point at his throat, a satisfied smile on his lips as he watched Felix’s eyes widen in a mixture of shock and rage. 

The seconds ticked on as Felix’s expression morphed - furrowing in a glare, then dropping to the sword on the ground as Yuri’s blade slowly lowered. Yuri _knew_ Felix wanted to complain - obviously Yuri had kept his own magical tricks to himself - and, yes, that _was_ cheap not telling him - but the point was made. The trickster silently respected the fact that Felix kept his words to himself as he contemplated his defeat with a glare. But a second later that glare turned into a downcast sigh, and Felix’s lips tilted up in a smirk, flashing a small smile his way. 

“Impressive.” Felix finally admitted, clearly getting the point of the little show. His arms folded, and he eyed Yuri as the trickster twirled his blade. 

“The wonders of black magic.” Yuri chirped, stepping nearer to grab Felix’s sword off the ground. “Technique and magic aren’t mutually exclusive. Instead, I’d venture to say they’re mutually beneficial.” He handed the blade back, and Felix took it with a contemplative look. 

“Hm…” The other hummed, eyes narrowing in thought. 

“The task of using them together is difficult and takes intensive training that few can master.” Yuri continued, watching as Felix’s eyes met his in a curious glance. “If you’re up to it, the professor believes you can succeed.” He gestured towards Byleth, and the blue headed nodded towards them. “Will you try?”

Felix’s eyes were neutral for a minute, but eventually they lit up, and he took in a breath before he looked to Byleth and nodded sharply. Yuri dipped his head with a smirk, patting Felix’s shoulder. “Good.” 

Yuri felt a weird tug in his chest when Byleth tipped a smile his way, nodding in his direction before he turned his attention back to Felix. He watched as the professor said a few brief words, Felix’s eyes focused as he nodded in acknowledgement. 

Yuri couldn’t help but admire the professor’s patience. Having to deal with such a different variety of students was a tough task. Though Yuri wasn’t exactly a stranger to dealing with large groups, supervising pupils to teach and cater to their individual needs took extreme dedication and effort. Each one of his units were blooming in their respective areas, and Yuri couldn’t help but feel a tinge of pride for Byleth as he thought about where they would all settle in the years to come. No doubt successful and in no small part to their professor. 

For a moment, Yuri seriously considered making the Ashen Wolves attendance to Byleth’s lectures and training sessions mandatory - but he paused as he looked to the poor man, hiding his sickly fatigue behind a blank expression - and decided that idea may have to wait a bit. 

His attention flashed to the side when he heard a yelp from Petra as Dorothea’s spell ricocheted off her shield, and he chuckled to himself as he bowed his head. He let out a sigh before he glanced towards Byleth. He saw the blue eyes flash to the two ladies, clearly torn between addressing them and finishing the conversation he was having with Annette and Felix. Without a thought, Yuri cast him a glance, exchanging a knowing look before he nodded and made his way towards the two students - ready to offer them whatever help he could. 

~

The air was cool as it brushed against light purple hair, picking it up slightly as the House leader rounded the corner. He fiddled with the torn sleeve of his shirt, sighing exasperatedly as he thought to himself what a pain this would be to fix. 

Again. 

It wasn’t a difficult scuffle - solved quickly and efficiently and definitely no longer a threat to Abyss’s peace. The small gang that had tried to ambush him hadn’t been prepared for Yuri’s near psychic abilities in predicting their moves, and they’d been down before the late night hour was over. 

A scratch to his arm was all Yuri had earned from it - that and the devoted promise that these no-names would keep their noses out of Abyss’s business. 

Yuri flexed his hand, feeling the soreness of the fight tingle through his fingertips and down his arm. He probably shouldn’t have even come away with this small of a knick, but his current task supervising a certain professor had cleaned out the time he usually held for a quick nap, and his reflexes had been half a second slower than they usually were. 

Worth it, though. 

It had been a few days since he’d started watching...monitoring...assisting? It was difficult to find the right word for it - whatever he was doing for Byleth. The most frustrating part about it wasn’t that Byleth hadn’t needed the help - it was that Byleth still wasn’t getting any better. His complexion was still pale - and Yuri would almost venture to say he was getting paler and losing energy faster as the days progressed. 

He covered it so well, however, that it was hard to tell. 

It was frustrating, but for the time being Yuri was doing what he could to help him. Even if it meant forcing him to eat, he was going to do it. 

It was the least he could do in return for the help Byleth had given him and Abyss. He’d quite literally saved all their lives, and Yuri didn’t like owing debts. 

Clicking heels stepped down the pathway, the night air billowing softly around him was nice - and for a second he briefly considered waking Hapi to see how brilliant the starlit sky was -

Yuri’s breath caught when his eye zeroed in on the sight of a familiar figure, and his steps paused immediately as he watched the glint of blue hair shine in the moonlight as the figure moved forward.

Byleth?

Yuri’s eyes furrowed, and he quietly made his way up the pathway of the dorms, watching as the professor shrugged on a cloak around his shoulders. 

Yuri opened his mouth to say something, to ask him what he was doing up at this hour, but before he could, Byleth blinked sleepily before he carefully made his way up the small staircase.

Towards...the Cathedral? 

Yuri’s eyes flicked back and forth, his thoughts running rapidly through his head before he made the quick decision. Quietly stepping along the grassy path, he followed him towards the large building. He could see that Byleth was still in his white nightshirt even though the cloak covered most of it. His boots appeared to be haphazardly put on and barely laced up properly - as if put on in a rush. 

Yuri’s curiosity only spiked, watching the slightly tousled head make their way into the cathedral, his steps laden with exhaustion, but sure in their destination. 

Yuri ducked around a corner as they entered the innermost part, making sure his boots didn’t click on the fine stone as he moved forward swiftly to dodge behind a pew to watch as Byleth made his way towards a figure at the front. 

A girl. 

It only took a second glance for Yuri to determine who it was. 

Marianne. 

Her head was bowed, and her hands folded in front of her. She appeared to be mumbling something to herself as she kept her head down. Her thin, fragile frame was gently illuminated by the moonlight streaming through, almost seeming too harsh for her timid body. 

Yuri felt a weird thud in his chest. 

What...were these two doing…?

Byleth quietly approached her small frame. His footsteps were loud enough at this point that Marianne should surely be able to hear, and a second later the girl let out a small gasp, spinning on her feet. 

“Ah, Professor!” she exclaimed, her voice timid even in her surprise. “You...you’ve come to pray?” 

Yuri could barely hear her small voice, and he found himself leaning forward despite himself to catch their conversation. 

“I was...just passing by.” Byleth responded quietly, head tilting to the side as he addressed her. 

Well, Yuri knew that wasn't true. 

“I - I see...I’m surprised anyone’s up right now.” The light blue-head dipped shyly, her frame hunching in on herself while she spoke. 

“You’re up right now.” Byleth’s voice was quiet, anything but accusing, and Yuri was sure if he had been on the receiving end of the response he would have felt a wave of comfort wash over him at the tone. 

It seemed to do so to Marianne, and her posture relaxed a bit even in the face of the question. “Yes...I’m here to pray…”

A small pause drifted between them, and Yuri tried to edge himself closer to catch the words. 

“What were you praying for?” Byleth asked gently, a hand extending in an open gesture. 

“O-oh, um...nothing specific.” Marianne’s eyes dodged to the side, her shoulders hunching again as she folded her hands in front of her. “I only call upon the goddess to give thanks, or perhaps to ask for protection...”

Yuri’s eyes narrowed in further confusion. This was certainly an odd conversation - definitely not one he’d expect if these two were secretly rendezvousing. 

“A-anyhow. I should be on my way.” Marianne’s stutter brought Yuri back to their conversation, and he tucked himself behind the pew when the young girl made to step around Byleth. 

“Marianne.” 

Byleth’s gentle words made the girl pause, and she looked up tentatively when the professor said her name. 

“If anything’s troubling you, I’m here to listen.” He offered, his eyes sincere. 

Brown eyes blinked at the ground, her face scrunching up in something akin to worry or anxiety. “I...thank you. But I don’t really know what to say.” Her voice was just a quiet breath of air, and Yuri was half-certain he wouldn’t have caught it if he hadn’t been able to read her lips. 

“You don’t have to know what to say. Anything will do.” Byleth coached, a small smile tilting the edge of his lips in an encouraging smile. 

“I see…” Her head dipped again, and she closed her eyes as she spoke. “The truth is, I didn’t interact with many people before I came here.” 

Byleth tipped his head to the side, “Why is that?” 

“Um. No particular reason. I’m simply not very good at it. That’s just how I am.” She offered shyly, rubbing at her arm nervously. 

Byleth didn’t respond at first, just nodded slowly. “I understand. But don’t let that trouble you. You’re doing very well here, I hope you know that.” 

The words were said so gently, so serenely, that even Yuri felt a part of him sag in relief at the tone. It seemed to work on Marianne as well, and for a brief second Yuri thought he spied a tiny smile tug at the corner of her lips before it disappeared as she bowed her head. 

“Ah! Um...thank you.” She said, twisting her hands together nervously. “I’m sorry, you shouldn’t have to waste your time worrying about me.” 

Byleth just shook his head gently, a small smile on his lips. He opened his mouth to say something, but Marianne bowed her head at him, backing up slightly. 

“Please, just ignore me. I - um - I have to be going now. Goodnight, Professor.” Yuri ducked behind the pew he was hiding behind, watching as Marianne’s small figure quickly fled from the Cathedral. 

He kept himself out of sight, listening in the silence before he heard a small sigh escape from Byleth’s lips. 

Daring to peak over the edge, Yuri watched as Byleth’s tired eyes gazed down, the pale sheen of his face catching the moonlight as he shook his head slightly. Raising his hands, Byleth rubbed at his face in the most revealing display of his exhaustion that Yuri had ever seen. The House leader felt a tinge of worry lance through him, and he almost revealed himself to ask if he was okay, but Byleth had already spun on his feet, making his way back towards where he had come from. 

Yuri snuck his face upwards again, watching as Byleth left, confusion still apparent in his face.

What...had that been about? 

Had he known Marianne was coming here at night to pray? 

There seemed to be no other meaning behind that meet-up, and Byleth had made it seem like a coincidence that he had found her here. 

But Byleth had known exactly where he was going when he had left his room.

What...in the goddess’s name just happened?

Yuri was left scratching his head, but he lifted himself to his feet as he snuck his way in the direction Byleth had left, curious to see if the professor had any other strange meet-ups to participate in. 

Alas, Byleth had simply made his way back to his quarters, quietly shutting the door behind him - leaving Yuri utterly stumped. 

“What…” Yuri found himself mumbling, scratching at his head. 

If he had more time or energy, perhaps he’d even ask one of the two of them what that was about - but he was exhausted, and he needed to be up early to help Byleth set up for the next day’s lesson. 

Hm. Maybe he would address it then. 

With that in mind, Yuri turned on his feet, making his way down the short path and back to Abyss - mind still buzzing in confusion.

* * *


	3. On the Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone leaving comments! Means a lot to me and helps keep me motivated! <3 <3 <3

* * *

It was way too bright. 

Yuri squinted his eyes against the blazing sun, trying not to let a scowl on his face appear as he stared upwards at the assaulting light. 

Really, he couldn’t understand why people enjoyed being directly in the sun’s rays all the time. 

He puffed, pulling up the hood around him to keep as much of the light out of his eyes as possible. He felt a small seep of relief run through him as he noticed the forest around their caravan become denser, and the shadow of the trees above them provided him at least some shade from the harsh rays. 

He patted the neck of his horse absentmindedly, grateful that these creatures were so accustomed to the long treks they carried them through. 

Remire Village. 

That was their destination currently, and quite a way to announce their departure, too. The Captain had come storming into their classroom, pulling Byleth aside to quickly exchange a few, hurried whispers before he departed in a rush. Byleth had kept his face characteristically neutral, but Yuri saw the small twitch in his fingers, and in the time they’d spent together he learned that that meant something had happened. 

Sure enough, a moment later Byleth had told his students to gather their things and prepare for their rapid departure to Remire. 

Which brought them to where they were now - on the small journey to the helpless village. 

Yuri kept his eyes trained ahead of him, watching Byleth’s face occasionally turn to converse quietly with his father, the two of them leading their convoy ahead of the rest of the party. That familiar pale sheen glinted off his face, and from time to time those blue eyes would dip in a small show of his fatigue.

Byleth...didn’t look well. 

Not that that was new, but what _was_ new was that Byleth looked noticeably worse as they continued to travel. Yuri felt that familiar pinch in his chest, and he had done his best not to march right up to the man and demand he rest in the wagon trailing behind them. However, by this point he knew Byleth would have refused, so Yuri just decided to watch him from a small ways back while silently griping to himself.

How long would it take for this ailment to alleviate? 

The week that Yuri had volunteered his services had gone by in a flash, and Yuri had stayed true to his word and kept close to Byleth’s side. 

It shouldn’t have been surprising as it was how well the two of them had gotten along. 

Yuri got along with everyone if he wanted to, but it was usually superficial pleasantries. However, he could safely say that he enjoyed himself in Byleth’s company - and judging from the small hints he had closely watched for, Byleth hadn’t seemed to mind his as well. 

Byleth, as it turned out, was a very busy man - but he was also irritatingly magnetic at the same time that just begged for people’s attention - in fact, it was probably the reason he _was_ so busy. As Yuri had continued to aid him with the students, overseeing training, answering questions, and ensuring Byleth ate during mealtimes, he had gotten to know the unique parts of him. The small conversations they exchanged, the tiny smiles, and the comfortable silences they shared were something Yuri could definitely say he had begun to enjoy.

Byleth was still mysterious, but there was such a deep-rooted kindness and buried set of emotions that Yuri had come to learn to decipher through the quiet gestures in his hands, the small tilts of his head, the subtle shift of his weight…

It wasn’t exactly _easy_ to tell what he was thinking or feeling, but Yuri had always considered himself a quick study - and he was learning eagerly. 

And right now, from what Yuri could tell through the small hunch in his shoulders, Byleth was fatigued beyond the normal amount.

To say the least, Yuri was worried. The fact that they were going into an unknown territory in terms of what they were dealing with, into a situation that had rapidly grown worse wasn’t a comforting notion. 

He had decided for the time being that he was going to keep the chat between Byleth and Marianne to himself, and only address it if he felt the time was right. The last thing Yuri wanted to do was stress the professor out further - not that Byleth had ever looked stressed in the time they’d spent together - but it couldn’t exactly be an _easy_ thing to hear that someone had eavesdropped on a conversation that was certainly meant to be private. 

Maybe he would just discuss it with Marianne - see if there was anything fishy going on, then leave it at that. 

Yuri flicked his eyes to the side, silently chiding himself for being so paranoid about the fact. 

So what if Byleth had.. _.intentions_ with people? Why would _he_ care?

Yuri shifted in his seat, feeling an odd, cold sense wash over him at the notion and decided to push the thoughts aside. 

He was more easily distracted when he heard a small shout from behind him, and he turned his furrowed gaze towards where the small group behind him were bickering - and he winced in sympathy when Felix struck Sylvain _hard_ in the shoulder, his voice raised in apparent annoyance to something the other had done. 

Yuri chuckled, but watched in small curiosity as the blond head of the prince caught his eye, the rider urging his horse further forwards until he had sidled up next to Yuri’s mount. 

“It’s a bit noisy back there.” Dimitri started, eyes apologetic as he glanced at the other, turning his head towards the others in a small glance. 

Yuri rolled his eyes and smirked, following Dimitri’s gaze as they both watched as Felix nearly threw himself at Sylvain, but was yanked back by Ingrid’s shockingly strong grasp. They both winced when she proceeded to knock both their heads together with the butt of her lance while profoundly shouting for the two to settle down. 

Yuri quirked a brow, turning to Dimitri, “They always like that?” 

Dimitri sighed, bowing his head as he nodded wearily. “Unfortunately, yes. We’ve all been friends since we were children,” He cast a glance behind him, a soft smile coming to his lips that vanished into a wince when Ingrid’s harsh voice bellowed again at the two of them. “And that dynamic hasn’t changed a bit.” 

_“That_ dynamic?” Yuri asked, tilting his head. 

“Theirs.” The prince laughed, chuckling to himself as he shook his head fondly. 

“I see. You said you were all childhood friends.” Yuri observed, casting a glance behind him.

“Yes, we all grew up together.” 

“Has _your_ dynamic changed?” Yuri questioned, curious as to why Dimitri had been so specific about ‘their’ dynamic. 

Dimitri lowered his head, taking a breath before he nodded to himself. “A bit. It was different after the...Tragedy.” 

Yuri leaned back in his saddle, tilting his head back as a small “ah” escaped from his lips. 

That made sense. Of course he’d been in Faerghus when that event had happened, but it had hardly concerned him. He had just remembered thinking how cruel and pathetic humanity was that they would slaughter an entire nation of people simply because of where they grew up and were associated with. He also knew the prince had not come out unscathed - rumors floating around how the prince had seemed a bit...mentally unstable afterwards. 

Yuri had yet to make his own deductions, but so far from what he had observed the rumors weren’t...entirely inaccurate. There was a darkness seeded deep within those blue eyes, and every so now and again Yuri would see it flash across the face - only to vanish a moment later. 

“Felix especially.” Dimitri continued with a sigh, shaking his head. “We used to be inseparable, but he sees me as less than a feral animal now.” 

“I’ve noticed that.” Yuri remarked immediately, eyebrows quirking slightly. “Quite the way to address royalty.” 

“‘The Boar Prince’, you mean?” Dimitri laughed rolling his eyes. “Yes. I know. But I consider him a dear friend -”

“Dear friends don’t call each other such things.” Yuri interjected with a pointed look, “Why do you let him say those things about you?” 

Dimitri frowned, icy blue eyes watching the pathway move forward. “I’m not sure. Perhaps it’s because I don’t care.” 

“Or perhaps you think some part of it holds truth.” 

Dimitri’s gaze snapped to Yuri’s, blue eyes wide and for a moment in a mix of fear and anxiety he couldn’t describe.

Yuri quickly waved a hand, shaking his head. “I’m sorry. That just slipped out.” 

Dimitri didn’t respond, he simply lowered his head, brows furrowed as he pondered the statement.

A long pause filled the space between them, and Yuri was about to open his mouth to apologize again when Dimitri spoke first. “You see unique parts of people.” He said smally, his blonde head catching the bright sun as they passed through the densely wooded area. 

Yuri looked at him, smirking. “Of course. It’s why I’m still alive.” 

Another long pause drifted between them, the two of them both feeling the weight of the exchange hang in the air. Finally, unable to take it, Yuri sighed, turning more bodily towards Dimitri with a gentle expression. “We all have beasts inside of us, Dimitri. We all have pasts that change us, make us who we are.” The trickster kept his voice quiet, mellow and unaccusing. “It’s what you do with it that determines who you are. What you are.” Purple eyes locked with the blue gaze, unwavering as he spoke, “I don’t think you’re a beast. But you have fangs, and they’re sharp enough to tear through your enemies. Even your friends.” He spoke the last part gently but firmly, turning his gaze forwards, watching Byleth’s back sway on the mount ahead of him. He took a breath, glancing at Dimitri from the side. “Your goals help you stay in control. So focus on that, and you shouldn’t lose your way.” 

“...I see.” Dimitri’s eyes fell, and Yuri felt an odd unease pass through him as he thought he spied a hint of a dark shadow pass across the handsome face. He blinked and it was gone, and Dimitri nodded his head in acknowledgement. 

A thoughtful silence settled between them again, and Yuri could sense that the young highness had a question floating in his head, so the House leader waited patiently until he spoke. 

“Perhaps this is overstepping, but…” Dimitri looked up, eyes flashing around them as he leaned to the side closer to Yuri, “what...do you see in our professor?” 

Yuri’s expression blanked at the question, but a second later he dipped his head in a chuckle, sensing as Dimitri pulled back, obviously embarrassed. 

“I don’t mean that strangely,” Dimitri quickly clarified, waving a hand, “I admire him greatly, in fact. But you two seem so close and he -” 

“Close?” Yuri whipped his head towards him, unable to control the question. “How so?” 

Dimitri flicked his gaze to the side, as if confused why he was being asked such a question. “You - you’ve hardly left his side this last week. You converse so freely with him - it’s obvious you two are comfortable around each other.” He added, as if it was blatantly obvious. “Did I read it wrong? I apologize if so -” 

“No, no.” Yuri waved a hand, shaking his head - a smile tugging its way up his lips. “Ah - I mean...yes, I guess we’ve grown closer recently…” 

“So you’re friends, then?” 

Yuri looked to him, eventually nodding his head. “I would venture to say so, yes.” He tilted his head, “Is that such an extraordinary thing?” 

Dimitri shrugged, scratching the back of his neck. “To be honest, Yuri - I’m not sure.” Yuri frowned at that, watching the prince’s expression deepen in thought. “I’ve never seen him with someone that I would think is…” He gestured openly, like he was physically trying to grab the words, “his _friend._ An acquaintance, perhaps, but a friend…” He puffed out a breath, “I’d honestly felt bad about it, but eventually I just decided it was because he didn’t want it.” 

“Friends?” Yuri asked with a light chuckle. 

“Close bonds, I suppose? Too troublesome?” Dimitri gestured helplessly, “But then you began to aid our class and I’ve never seen him so…” Lips twisted as he thought, eventually lifting in a smile, “happy is an odd choice of words - more like...at ease.” 

“Huh…” The purple head nodded, the trickster chewing on his lip as he pondered the words. 

In all honesty, Yuri had had an interest in Byleth since the day they’d met. Not only was he striking to look at; eyes calm and collected like the vast, deep seas, but his very mannerisms begged of mystery and a type of composure that could only come either from years of intensive meditation or a natural ability to control the very center of one’s core. It appeared as though Yuri’s enchanting charm had had little effect on him, too - remaining composed even in the face of his most flirtatious advances. It was slightly unnerving, but at the same time it just made Yuri more curious. 

Perhaps that was part of the reason he had so willingly taken up the task of supervising him. 

He also, of course, had an acute interest in Byleth’s abilities - particularly with the Sword of the Creator. He wielded it as if he was born to, taking it up without a question. His selfless action of aiding them in the fiasco with the Chalice of Beginnings was proof of his chivalrous disposition - not only saving them, but vowing to keep Yuri’s small band’s secret about their unique crests. After that, however, the two had hardly interacted, as duties on both their ends had kept them at a distance. It didn’t mean they didn’t share an occasional conversation, but it was barely anything of substance. They were hardly strangers, and Yuri would even venture to say they were good colleagues, but a _friendship_ wasn’t necessarily something he considered they had shared...

“Your magic is unique, too. I’m not sure I’ve ever seen a kind such as yours. You must have learned from a very talented mentor.” 

Dimitri’s words not only startled Yuri out of his trailing thoughts, it brought forth a spike of fear that closed Yuri’s throat. His head fill with images of rough, unkind hands on his body - blood dripping down his fingers, pooling beside a lifeless body - an oily voice whispering in his ear -

Yuri blinked the images away harshly, feeling his heart quicken and his hands tremble slightly as he gripped the reins. He forced down the nausea he felt stir in the bottom of his stomach, plastering a charming smile on his face as he flashed a look at the prince beside him. “Fun, isn’t it? I’m a man of many talents.” He winked easily at Dimitri, expertly hiding away the sickening anxiety that threatened to tear through his mask. 

“You are.” Dimitri confessed readily, his smile brightening. “I’m glad you came to help our professor this week. He looks a bit unwell lately, don’t you think?”

Yuri couldn’t have agreed more. 

He nodded, his thoughts retreating from the darkened parts of his mind to focus on the rider ahead of him. His brow furrowed as he looked ahead to try and catch a glimpse of Byleth’s face. “He pushes himself too hard. Someone needs to look after him.” 

“Will you join our class, then?” 

Both Yuri and Dimitri’s gaze flashed to Yuri’s other side, watching as Ingrid’s grounded pegasus trotted up to the two of them. 

Seemed she had had enough of Sylvain and Felix’s bickering. 

“I apologize, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but I can’t help but agree with His Highness. Your help has been insightful this week. And easing the burden of our professor makes me feel more at peace with the tactics we’ve pushed recently.” She further explained, an appreciative smile on her face.

Yuri chuckled, “Let’s not get carried away. I still have things that need my attention in Abyss.” 

Ingrid sighed, nodding to herself. “I understand. I didn’t mean to push.” 

Yuri shook his head, “No, it’s fine. I just -” 

_“DUCK!!!”_

All heads turned in the direction of the panicked shout - but a second later the entire party collectively ducked their heads - a few mounts starting as the heat of the fireball that blasted above their heads came to a raging halt as it crashed into the dense trees ahead of them. Branches shattered and split - sprinkling the ground with burning coals. 

It seemed to be entirely in sync when the convoy’s attention collectively turned behind them, staring directly at the small orange-haired mage that had covered her mouth with both hands, eyes wide with fright and alarm. After a second, her face burst into flaming red, waving her hands rapidly in front of her. “I’M SORRY! I’M SO SORRY! I WAS JUST TRYING TO SHOW -” 

A soft pat on the shoulder from Mercedes quieted Annette’s frantic waving, and eventually a few laughs began to ring out through the party, along with sighs and shaking heads. 

Jeralt turned his mount towards the rest of the party, eyeing the burning branches that seemed to fall perfectly in the center of an open area of the woods. The Captain and Byleth exchanged a glance before Jeralt’s face dipped in a chuckle, shaking his head. “Looks like that’s our cue to stop for the evening.” He announced, turning his horse towards the open space. 

Byleth nodded along with him, eyes expectantly monotonous as he followed his father into the area. 

Yuri’s expression twisted into an open smile, and he couldn’t help but swap a glance with Dimitri before the two of them burst into a round of chuckles. Shaking his head, Yuri urged his mount towards where Byleth had gone, following closely behind. 

He was thankful, actually. 

Byleth’s face had become more drawn as the hours pressed on, and at this point Yuri was becoming concerned he wasn’t going to make it much further judging by the way his shoulders had begun to draw in on himself. If it hadn’t come to this, Yuri was about to make a call to stop himself if they had continued on.

He was glad Annette had saved him the trouble in such an amusing way. 

~

The crunching steps beneath Yuri’s feet was an astute reminder as to how much he preferred solid ground. The uneven path of the woods was annoying, and he huffed as he teetered for balance before he leaned down to pick up another stick, appropriate for the fires they had begun to build in their small camp. 

He looked to the side, the twilight sun burning the sky a gentle purple-blue, giving just enough light to search for some firewood, but faded enough so that the twinkling stars began to peak through. 

It was a pleasant, clear night. 

That was at least some reprieve. 

A loud voice drew his attention a small distance away to where he spotted two figures, one carrying a large - _shockingly large_ \- stack of wood while the other was twiddling two thin twigs in his hands. The blond carrying the large stack was undoubtedly Dimitri - and he was watching as Claude boisterously puffed out his chest, mimicking something indiscernible - but it was making the prince laugh to a point Yuri was concerned the pile of wood he had was going to slip out of his grip. 

He shouldn’t have held out hope, for a second later Claude had taken the two long twigs in his hands and stuck them on his head, and even Yuri chuckled smally when he watched the House leader lean forward as if to ram against Dimitri with his ‘horns’. 

That about did it for the prince, and Yuri bowed his head and chuckled when the booming laughter frightened away a few of the woodland creatures, the large woodpile dropping from his hands and scattering around their feet. 

Yuri shook his head as he leaned down to collect another piece of wood, watching from the corner of his eye as Dimitri unceremoniously fell back on his rear, head thrown back in laughter at the same time Claude crumpled on the ground with him. 

Those two. 

They hadn’t been paired up often while they trained, but Yuri was beginning to think that might be something they should consider. 

House leaders had a duty to their respective regions, but this was the academy, and encouraging friendships between the two heirs of the Alliance and the Kingdom was probably a sound move. Besides, Yuri wasn’t quite certain he’d seen someone garner a laugh like that from the prince in his time here, and Dimitri needed some brightness in his life - and Claude could certainly use -

His thoughts ground to a halt. 

...would he even still have the ability to suggest things like that to Byleth? Would he even still be up here after this mission? His promise was to make sure Byleth made it through this, but where would that leave them afterward? 

It...was more troubling than he thought it would be. 

Yuri pressed his lips together, brows scrunched in thought as he turned to seek out the subject of his thoughts, spotting him just a small distance away. The blue hair glinted in the dying light as he bent down to pick up the wood from the ground. 

The trickster had done his best to encourage Byleth to rest for the evening - but as usual - that request was politely turned down, and Byleth had managed to slip into the woods to do his part for their camp setup. 

Yuri gathered up the pile in his hands, turning his direction towards the lone professor. The foliage crunched under Yuri’s boots as he made his way over, keeping an eye on his footing as he stepped nearer, but the second he lifted his head to look towards Byleth, he instantly noticed something wrong. 

His face was scrunched in discomfort, and a moment later he swayed forward, dropping the stack he’d collected to catch himself against a tree. 

Yuri’s heart jumped, and he dropped his own pile to speed over, catching Byleth’s shoulders and steadying his form. “Woah, there.” His purple eyes raked up and down the other’s form, taking in the sickly pallor of Byleth’s face, the small drop of sweat that slid down his temple. 

Yuri’s grip tightened, the other panting slightly from what was certainly another one of his headaches. Byleth dipped his head, catching it with his hand as his eyes scrunched in obvious discomfort. 

This was certainly the most reactive Byleth had ever been to his headaches, and Yuri’s heart thudded in concern as he watched the professor struggle to overcome it. 

“Sorry...just got a bit dizzy.” Byleth murmured after a long pause, eyes eventually opening, but they looked drawn and glassy with exhaustion. 

Yuri’s lips pressed together, helping Byleth over to the tree to ease him down. “Byleth.” Yuri said his name helplessly, crouching in front of him with a tilt of his head. “I don’t know how many times I need to keep begging you to rest...” 

Byleth’s eyes closed, and his head fell back against the tree. “I’ll be alright. It’s just a bit of vertigo.” 

Yuri scoffed loudly at that, a hand lifting to gently press against Byleth’s forehead, eyes creasing with further concern as the heat of the other’s skin alarmingly warmed his hand. “It’s not. You’re running a fever again.”

Byleth’s eyes remained closed, “I’ll be alright.” He said quietly, and a second later his eyelids fluttered open slightly when Yuri reached forward with both hands, the tips of his fingers placing softly against Byleth’s forehead, the other on his chest. 

“Stay still.” 

Byleth didn’t respond, but he did as he was told and Yuri bowed his head. He murmured a soft enchantment under his lips, praying to the goddess that this small bit of healing magic he’d learned would at least do _something_ -

Yuri felt his energy seep into the other, drawing out the heat into his own hands before he carefully ensured it dissipated into the air. His eyes closed in concentration, and he let the magic fade around them as the extent of his abilities drew to a close. He slowly opened his eyes, feeling the familiar fatigue of magic use run through his limbs as he lifted his head. 

Byleth had let out a deep breath, and those dark blue eyes opened to gaze gently at the other. “...thank you.” He uttered softly, nodding his head, and Yuri was at least satisfied to see that there appeared to be a small bit of relief in that expression. 

“That was hardly anything.” Yuri retorted, fully aware that his healing capabilities were lacking. 

He’d only recently learned that spell - in fact - he’d learned it this very week - for this very reason. 

Thank you, Balthus.

“That’s only temporary, friend. I can only do so much.” Yuri sighed helplessly, rubbing a hand across his forehead.

Byleth nodded, leaning his head back against the tree as he let out a long sigh. “It’s enough.” 

“You refuse to see a healer, so a healer I must become.” Yuri chided, rolling his eyes when Byleth’s lips tilted in a tiny smile. 

“There’s no point.” 

Yuri sat back on his rear, arms propped up on either side of his bent knees. “Why do you say that?” 

Byleth huffed an amused breath through his nose, “Magic can't cure this.”

Yuri bowed his head, “They can at least alleviate the symptoms.” He argued, the repetition of this conversation they’d had countless times over the week almost monotonous in his ears. 

Byleth shook his head, “They should save their energy for tomorrow.” He peaked open one eye, “You should too.” 

Yuri puffed at that, then sighed. This time the excuse wasn’t as impassable as the one’s he’d used previously, and the trickster grunted his displeasure, but refrained from arguing further. 

“What am I going to do with you.” Yuri sighed deeply, head bowing. “I’ve never met someone as troublesome as you, you know.” He lifted his head to tilt a smirk at the professor, watching as a tiny smile lifted in return. “The things that happen to you are…” Yuri trailed off, not exactly knowing how to describe it, so he just let out another breath, craning his head back to look at the twinkling stars above. 

A long silence filled the space between them, comfortable, but pensive. The trickster spied a glance at the other, watching his chest slowly lift up and down in a steady rhythm. He almost appeared to be sleeping, but the obvious strain in his expression was indication enough that he was awake enough to feel the discomfort of his ailment. 

“I don’t know why this is happening.” Byleth said it so quietly Yuri thought he imagined it, but his eyes shot up to his, and he saw those deep, pensive eyes stare upwards at the sky. “There’s a lot of things that happen to me that I don’t understand.” 

Yuri felt his chest squeeze in something akin to shock or surprise, never before having heard such an expressive, personal phrase leave Byleth’s mouth. 

A sharp stab of pity nearly took Yuri’s breath away as he watched as the tired azure eyes stared vacantly up at the starry sky, even the shine of the stars seemed to lose their brightness in the depth of the vast blue. 

They were...lost.

Something in Yuri’s chest panged, and he blinked at the other, brows drawn in concern. Byleth continued to stare up at the stars, expression seemingly blank, but there was a hidden undertone of something forlorn. 

Yuri took in a breath, opening his mouth to speak - 

“Hey - you guys takin’ a break?” 

Both heads whipped around to see two figures - one figure nearly entirely hidden by the large pile of wood in his arms, and the other twirling a stick in his hand, dark brows quirked. 

Yuri exchanged a glance with Byleth, “Yup. Enjoying the view.” The trickster fibbed easily, glancing up at the sky with a soft smile before turning to the two heirs. 

“Claude. Why is Dimitri carrying your share?” Byleth asked immediately, brows furrowed at the relatively hilarious sight of Dimitri’s entire obscured upper half from the tall stack in his arms. 

“No, Professor I insisted.” Dimitri’s voice sounded from behind the wood pile, the prince shifting in his spot. “Claude sprained his wrist earlier, and I volunteered to help so long as he ensured that I don’t...run into anything.” 

Yuri and Byleth’s deadpan glares were probably entirely obscured from Dimitri - so Claude got the full brunt of it. The House leader flicked his eyes away, an overly suspicious look of helplessness plastered on his face. 

“What? It’s true.” Claude extended out his wrist, showing no real proof of the injury. “I’m a damsel in distress, and prince charming has extended his graciousness towards the needy.” His voice was nothing but mischievous tease as he poked Dimitri’s side.

Dimitri let out something of a chuckle and a strangled cough, and Yuri dipped his head in a facepalm while Byleth let out a deep sigh. 

“That’s enough for four people, Dimitri.” Yuri stated flatly, eyes trailing up the ridiculously tall pile.

“We should head back.” Byleth announced, shifting his feet underneath him. 

Taking in a breath, Yuri placed his hands on the ground, standing to his feet in a swift motion. Byleth’s attention drew towards him, and Yuri extended out an open hand to him, a soft smile on the corner of his lip as Byleth gazed up at him. 

Byleth’s eyes twinkled in a grateful smile, and he reached out a hand and firmly grasped the other. With a pull, Yuri hoisted him to his feet, catching his shoulders for a moment to make sure he steadied. 

There was a lot Yuri wanted to ask him - a lot Yuri had left to learn about the other. He wanted to expand on the subject they had just begun to uncover, but now was certainly not the time. They were needed back at camp, and Yuri was seriously concerned Dimitri was going to run straight into a tree or trip over a root. 

Until this was over, Byleth just needed someone next to him to make sure he stayed on his feet - and that was what Yuri was here for afterall. 

~

Yuri’s fractured dreams were nothing but floating images and blurred faces - and when he fluttered his eyes awake, he was slightly disappointed that he couldn’t remember whose faces he had been dreaming of.

But that was besides the point. 

Why was he awake?

He grumbled to himself, blinking towards the crack in his tent, seeing that it couldn’t have even been close to dawn yet. He cursed his inability to sleep well in the outdoors, pulling the blanket over his shoulders again. 

His eyes shot open a second later, the sound of ruffling from another tent immediately springing his senses into alertness. 

_That’s_ what had woken him. 

With a frown, Yuri sat up, shivering from the chilly air slightly as he looked towards the edge of his tent. 

He could still hear the noises, and the distinct sound of footsteps against the ground had him shifting his feet underneath him, moving forward towards the exit of his tent. 

A thought suddenly came to him, and his heart jumped a bit when he realized exactly whose tent was next to his. 

Without a second thought, Yuri shoved aside the flap of his tent, looking around the chilly atmosphere. At first all he saw was the smoking embers of the dying fire, the twinkle of the stars above - then a shadow in the woods caught his attention - and his heart quickened when he distinctly recognized the figure. 

It was too late at night for this, and the way Byleth was stumbling into the woods wasn’t any indication he was in a good way. 

Yuri dashed after him, brows furrowed as he weaved between the trees to follow the staggering professor into the woods. His curiosity as to where he was going only went so far - he couldn’t shake the anxiety for his safety that gripped him, and dashed up to him a second later. 

“Byleth -” Yuri called, coming up to place a hand on his back and lean forward to catch his gaze. 

It hardly seemed that the professor recognized him, eyes glassy with confusion - he kept his eyes fixed ahead - his bare feet seeming to move against his will. 

“Byleth - what are you doing? Where are you going?” Yuri asked, a bit more desperate this time, moving around to face him as he gripped his shoulders. 

He could see it then - there was no focus in those blue eyes - it almost appeared as if he was in a trance as he attempted to step forward again - but Yuri’s sure grip on his shoulders kept him in place. Byleth’s gaze fell, his face as white as a ghost, the rings under his eyes ghastly looking in the pale light. The blue head shook weakly - like he was trying to physically shake something from his mind. 

“...praying…” The words were hardly audible, and Yuri leaned forward to try and catch the small noise. 

“What? Praying?” Yuri asked, voice frantic as he looked the other over. 

Byleth mumbled something inaudible, gaze dropping again as his brows furrowed, “Someone...someone’s praying…”

Yuri’s head spun - the confusion of the moment leaving him stumped and frantic for answers. “There’s no one…” 

Yuri blinked - something flashing through his mind like lightning. 

That night. 

Marianne.

Praying.

Purple eyes flashed around them, habitually ensuring there was no one listening in as his mind began to piece things together. He leaned in, speaking quietly, but firmly. “Friend...where were you going?” 

Byleth just blinked heavily, body swaying forward as his hand braced against his head. 

“Were you going back to Garreg Mach? The Cathedral?” Yuri asked boldly, looking him up and down for any sign of acknowledgement. 

Byleth’s eyes slowly turned upwards, and they appeared to focus on Yuri’s for a moment. His hand continued to rub against his forehead, brows furrowing as a semblance of consciousness began to seep back into his eyes.

Yuri let out a breath, eyes flashing to the ground before he put his arms around Byleth’s shoulders, gently guiding him back. “Come on...let’s get you back.” He murmured, leading the other back to the campsite in slow, sure steps. 

There was no use prodding now, Byleth wasn’t exactly in a coherent state, and Yuri was sure he could find some time in the coming days to ask about this further. 

It didn’t make the situation any less strange, and Yuri’s mind still buzzed with unanswered questions as he led the both of them through the trees. 

The campsite had thankfully remained asleep, no sign of anyone stirring as Yuri led Byleth back to his tent. Luckily, Byleth was pliable when he was sleepy, so it didn’t take much to get him back into his tent and tucked under his blankets again. Yuri pulled up the blankets around him, watching as Byleth’s eyes fluttered as they tried to close. He looked restless - his eyes moved rapidly under his eyelids - as if he was fighting off raging thoughts and dreams.

It pained Yuri to watch, and his eyes flashed over him, overtly concerned. He twisted his lips, taking in a breath before he placed the tips of his fingers on the other’s burning forehead, the other on his chest. 

He rehearsed the spell again, dipping his head as he allowed the magic to work through him. 

When Yuri opened his eyes, Byleth’s expression was still, his chest breathing deeply in a sound sleep. 

The trickster sat back and sighed, rubbing a hand down his face as he stared upward at the tent.

What...was going on?

Just who the hell was Yuri looking after? The mysteries of this man ran ocean deep; untelling, dark, and potentially dangerous. Every time he thought he had a more solid grasp on who he was - he would unveil a small part of him that sent Yuri back to square one. 

It was unnerving as it was exhausting. 

But...still...his fascination remained. Fascination and...something else. He didn’t have a word for what it was - but he just knew that it was keeping him here - keeping him close. Keeping him safe.

The trickster let out a deep, bone-weary breath - the day's events dragging his eyelids downwards. He could feel that exhaustion gnawing at him - but his concern for his friend outweighed it. He shifted himself upright again, deciding he must stay with him - at least for the moment to ensure Byleth stayed put and _asleep._

Who knows if he would up and wander away for good this time.

With that in mind, Yuri leaned his chin against his hand, watching as Byleth’s rhythmic breathing moved his sturdy chest up and down. It was hypnotizing in a way - the surety of each breath, the slim composure of his chest…up, down, up, down...

A long day’s ride, troubled sleep, and exhaustive magic proved to outweigh Yuri’s ability to remain awake, and he slipped off before he had a second thought. 

~

Byleth’s heavy eyes pried open - the incessant sound of the birds singing outside was close to an annoyance, but it proved to be a sure way to bring him to awareness of the dawn’s rise. 

As usual, he was exhausted and overly warm, but he felt an odd sense of comfort, a _good_ warmth - a weight on him that made him want to close his eyes and fall back into a lazy sleep until he felt rested enough to wake on his own. 

But reality came to him in slow increments, and he realized that the warm yellow light he was staring up at was the shade of his tent, and the hard ground underneath him was that of the earth - and he had a mission to complete. 

But even so...why was he so... _comfortable?_

Byleth took a deep breath through his nose, and made to lift his arm to rub the sleep from his eyes - 

He frowned. 

His arm was...stuck. 

Brows furrowed, he lifted his head slightly to look down to determine what was keeping his arm still.

In that moment, Byleth finally understood the expression of “having your heart stop” when he saw the image before him. 

The comfortable weight on his chest, keeping him where he was, was a person. 

A very familiar person. 

Purple hair splayed out over Byleth’s chest, the breathtakingly beautiful face was sound asleep laying softly towards Byleth, a hand tucked under his chin in a perfect picture of gentle dreams. The other half of Yuri’s body was curled up slightly towards him, having shifted closer to steal a small bit of the blanket and the warmth of Byleth’s body heat during the night. 

Byleth was fairly certain he hadn’t taken a breath or blinked in an alarmingly long amount of time, his wide eyes fixated on the image before him.

He didn’t know what to do - what _could_ he do? Moving was not an option. Absolutely not. Disturbing him was out of the question - 

How could he disturb _this?_

Perhaps his lack of breathing was enough to disrupt the other’s dreams, and Byleth felt an odd stutter in his pulse when Yuri’s face scrunched slightly in displeasure at having been awoken. A small mumble of his lips murmured something incoherent, and Byleth wasn’t sure he’d ever felt something so akin to breathlessness in his life. 

A moment later, half-mast purple eyes slowly blinked open, the gaze groggy with exhaustion as the sleepy face tried to take in his surroundings. 

Byleth’s wide eyes remained locked on the other, and for a moment when those purple eyes met his, they appeared completely calm and collected - 

It lasted for only a beat of a moment. 

Byleth wasn’t sure he’d ever seen someone move so fast, and before he knew it, he was missing that wonderful weight on his chest when Yuri scrambled up and careened backwards. He stared over at the wide purple gaze that had locked with his from the small distance on the other side of this tent - the other’s chest puffing up and down. 

“Um.” Yuri’s voice was still groggy from sleep - and Byleth had a hard time sorting through the odd feeling when he heard it. 

He continued to stare, watching as the tousled, purple head bowed as he lifted a hand to clear his throat, rubbing the back of his neck as his ears turned pink. 

Byleth just blinked at him - words completely lost to him.

Yuri shook his head, waving his hands in front of him. “This isn’t what it looks like.” He said immediately, face beginning to take on the same hue as his ears. “You were...uh…” Byleth watched the other scramble for the words to say, eyes flashing around the tent, “Sleepwalking.” He finally declared, and Byleth’s expression immediately morphed into a semblance of confusion. 

...sleepwalking?

Yuri’s eyes remained wide, fixated on him as unease coated his expression. “I caught you just in time before you - wandered off….so you should be thanking me.” He waved a hand, head turning away shyly as he spoke. 

Byleth could instantly tell that at least not _all_ of that statement was true...but Yuri was clearly embarrassed about the situation, so he decided he shouldn’t make it worse and question it. Byleth felt an odd heat crawl through him - different from the one he was familiar with - and he couldn’t help but turn his head away - for the first time in his life feeling a need to escape another’s gaze. 

“Then...thank you.” Byleth finally replied, daring to flash a look his way. “But...why are you in my…?” 

Yuri’s eyes widened even further - waving his hands in front of him. “T-to make sure it didn’t happen again!” He stuttered hurriedly - but both of their attention was snatched away towards the entrance of the tent when the flap was pushed open. 

“Rise and -”

Byleth felt the air around them freeze instantaneously as he made direct eye contact with his father. 

Jeralt’s words hung in the air as those aged eyes flicked between the two of them, mouth parted just slightly as he took in the sight of their disheveled forms from where his head was ducked into the tent. 

It felt like an entire hour had passed by the time Jeralt finally bowed his head, sighing as he nodded to himself in apparent resignation. “Get up. We leave in an hour.” He said not a word more, simply bowing out of the tent in a swift motion and the sound of his crunching footsteps was all that was left behind. 

Byleth’s eyes remained wide - mind completely blank as to what had just transpired. He shifted his gaze over to Yuri, but the trickster was currently burying his entire face in the blanket he’d pulled over, the tips of his ears now a shade of blood red.

Byleth kept his gaze fixated on the other, and eventually Yuri raised his head, still stained with red as he rubbed at his forehead. He didn’t spare Byleth a glance before he got to his feet, making his way to the exit of the tent. He paused, head slightly turning Byleth’s way, “I’ll take care of this.” He mumbled, leaving Byleth staring after him in blank confusion. 

He felt like he was in a fog as Byleth slowly got up, hardly aware of the rustling of the others outside his tent as they readied themselves. Once the professor was fairly certain he’d put on his garments correctly, he finished strapping his boots and stood to his feet, pushing aside the tent flap. 

His eyes instantly spotted the familiar figure of his father, conversing a ways away with the subject of his confusion. 

Yuri was gesturing - almost a bit wildly as he was explaining something - the voice too far away to understand. Jeralt’s expression remained unchanging, arms folded across his chest as he stared down at the smaller man in front of him. To anyone who didn’t know him, the Captain would have been the picture of intimidating, but Byleth spotted an odd quirk in his brow and his mouth that indicated his father was almost...amused. 

It was confirmed when Yuri bowed his head, a hand on his face and Byleth caught the sight of his father noticeably suppressing a laugh, a fist coming up to his mouth as he attempted to straighten his expression before Yuri looked upwards again. 

A second later, Byleth watched Jeralt pat Yuri’s shoulder, the other shorter man buckling under the weight of it as the Captain mouthed something inaudible. 

Yuri’s expression morphed into relief, and Byleth felt his own chest release the tightness retained there when Jeralt moved forward, making his way towards the supply wagon. 

Byleth made to step forward, but his attention was drawn elsewhere when Edelgard called out to him. He flashed a last glance in Yuri’s direction, and wasn’t entirely sure he imagined it when their gazes locked for a brief moment before Yuri turned away in a rush. 

He wasn’t entirely sure what he would have said, so in a way he was thankful that he had been pulled towards his student’s questions. 

The weird tightness in his chest and quickened pulse still hadn’t settled, and he was beginning to wonder if whatever ailment was plaguing him was beginning to mutate into something that made him feel inexplicably nervous.

* * *


	4. Flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to update. 
> 
> Work and school was CRAZY - and I hope you guys will be patient as I write this story! 
> 
> Your comments are so kind and such a motivator - thank you to everyone who's encouraged me thus far with kudos and comments!

* * *

Flames. 

Both inside himself and around him - Remire Village was on fire. 

He felt the flames of the village burn even from the distance they kept themselves - but even then he wasn’t entirely sure that that wasn’t just his own blood. 

He had never felt it burn this hot before. It felt as though each pulse of blood was a wave of lava, seeping into him and leaving him nearly breathless. The world tilted slightly with each movement, and if Byleth wasn’t used to this already and prepared for it, he may have stumbled and fallen from the weakness and agony. 

The Professor grit his teeth - shoving the pain aside and forcing himself to focus on the mission at hand. 

The villagers - they were _murdering_ each other. 

Some screamed in terror - others locked inside their burning homes - others running away from who they once called family or friends who could do nothing but seek to smite them. 

The whites of the afflicted villagers' eyes seemed to glow amongst the flames, and the longer Byleth stared, the more he felt his blood boil. 

HIs head throbbed, and odd flashes of dark, purple almost enclosed over his vision, and he found himself clutching his head as the pain of it gripped him - 

“Friend -” 

Byleth’s breath caught in his throat, his eyes flashing upwards as the gentle, yet firm hand landed on his shoulder. 

He turned slightly, the thrumming in his head dulling just a bit as he looked into the purple eyes next to him - burning with concern. 

“Are you going to make it?” Yuri asked in a whisper, keeping his hand placed securely on his shoulder. “I’ve told you before...you can sit this one out. Don’t push yourself -” 

Byleth rapidly shook his head, focing his vision to focus in front of him as he watched the flames burn with harsher vigor - the voices louder and more appalling. “No. I will fight.” His voice was a deep rooted promise of his conviction. 

He _would_ save these villagers. 

Yuri’s shoulder slumped noticeably, bowing his head. But a moment later he sucked in a breath through his nose, hands reaching forward. 

Byleth shook his head again, hands coming up to gently grasp the other’s wrists to stop them. “Save your strength.” His voice was quiet, but resolute, “You’ll need it.” 

Yuri looked as though he desperately wanted to protest, his hands remaining where they were in Byleth’s grasp. After a long pause of quiet confliction he let out a long sigh and bowed his head, lowering his hands out of Byleth’s grip. 

“If you falter for even a _moment -”_ Yuri’s voice was cut off by another loud shriek, and the two flashed their attention to the noise. The group walked forward, just enough now so that the entire view of the village was visible. 

Byleth felt his pulse stutter.

“This is…” Claude’s voice was a broken gasp, his face twisted into something close to disgust and horror. 

Next to him stood Dimitri - and even though Claude was the one who had spoken it was Dimitri that had caught Byleth’s attention. 

He had never seen such...darkness in that face. 

It was chilling. 

Byleth’s attention was snapped back when he watched as Mercedes stepped forward, “We have to save them!” Mercedes cried out a moment later, held back by Annette when she nearly dashed forward. 

“Yes, but we have to be careful how we proceed. We don’t want to increase the death toll.” Hubert eased from beside her, eyes characteristically calculating as he stared down at the massacre. 

Caspar scoffed loudly at that, brandishing his axe, “What do you mean!? They’re killing each other!” He jabbed a finger at them, rushing forward to face the party in front of him. “We could knock ‘em out one by one! That oughta help!” 

Byleth was fairly certain Caspar was going to charge straight into battle at that point - luckily Linhardt’s quick hand snatched him by the collar of his shirt, sighing loudly as he held him back. “Always so reckless, you realize if we mess up then we’ll either kill or be killed, right?” 

The voices from his students were like a distant muffle, the heat coursing through Byleth’s veins was like a spike of hot coal, and he grit his teeth as his head throbbed with each pulse of his blood. 

“Wait…” The group’s attention was drawn towards Edelgard, who had wandered forward to the edge of the hill, gripping the axe in her hand tighter as he pointed it towards the direction she was looking in. “Those people over there. They seem to be observing the chaos.” Her eyes turned towards Byleth, igniting a burning violet with determination. “That’s far too suspicious, something's wrong.” 

Claude trotted up to her, an arm raised to shield himself from the burning heat of the flames. His eyes narrowed and he nodded a moment later. “Teach, I think she’s right.” 

“If we eliminate them, perhaps we have a chance to save this village.” She nodded towards Claude, expression set with tension. 

“LOOK!” Annette’s sudden cry drew the attention towards her small frame, her finger pointed towards a distant group. “It’s Tomas!” 

Byleth watched as his father rapidly rounded his steed, eyes blazing as he looked in the direction Annette had indicated. “What - what the _hell_ is he doing here!?” 

“Well...how about we _ask_ him -” Felix’s cold voice was a low growl as he unsheathed his sword, stepping beside Jeralt’s mount as he readied himself. 

“Teach, over there!” Byleth’s attention flew to Claude, who was pointing in the direction of a narrow path down the hill. “Those masked mages - they look like they’re using some sort of dark magic - Tomas is commanding them!” 

“Take them out - EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!” Dimitri’s voice was so startlingly loud Byleth was almost certain he felt the ground shake. His eyes flew to his student, who had brandished his lance, gripping it so hard Byleth could hear the wood creak. “NOT ONE OF THEM LEAVES THIS PLACE ALIVE!” It was an animalistic roar of terror - and had Byleth not felt like every inch of him was on fire - he may even have shivered from it. 

“Agreed -” Jeralt’s voice echoed the resolution, turning his mount to face the group. “UNITS! Split off into your assigned positions! Be careful! Spare the villagers who can be saved - the others…” His voice trailed off, shaking his head before he gripped his sword tighter. “I’m afraid there’s nothing we can do for them. Ensure they don’t hurt any innocents!” The Captain commanded, raising his sword as he turned his mount forward. “GO!” 

Every nerve steeled in Byleth’s body at the signal, and he raised his own blade and pointed it forward - feeling the tremble of the ground as his students followed him forward into the blazing village. 

“Byleth!” 

The blue-head turned towards his father, his horse protesting the harsh heat of the flames as he pulled to trot beside him. “I’ll rein in the villagers who have turned violent, focus your units on rescuing the others!” 

Byleth grunted and nodded, feeling the heat of his blood mix with the flames as he turned to face his students. 

“Felix!” Byleth observed as Felix ground to a halt, eyes burning and ready for orders. “Take Annette to the highpoint of the hill to the south, rescue the villagers in that area and ensure Annette has sufficient protection as she douses the flames.” With a nod, Annette and Felix exchanged a look before dashing towards the destination. Byleth turned towards the rest, “Ashe - take the route to the west, get to the top of the hill and rescue the villagers there. Sylvain, Dedue, Dimitri - forge ahead to the east and clear a path through the enemies there - Mercedes back them up. They’re well fortified there.” He watched as the four nodded, huffing their agreement. 

With short breath, Byleth turned to Yuri, “We need to clear a path through the center - get to Tomas and the others.” 

Yuri’s eyes roamed his face, concern evident in the crease of his brow. “I go where you lead.” He nodded, and Byleth lifted his head with a nod. 

The two dashed forward, the heat of the flames licking at their feet and arms. Byleth clenched his teeth - willing the pain coursing through him to fuel his determination to get forward. His vision zeroed in on the enemy troops ahead, and with a yell he called upon the Sword of the Creator’s power - extending its reach enough to slice through the small barricade of enemies. He saw his attack quickly followed up by his companion, who’s blade flashed forth in a blinding light, smiting the men in a howl of agony. 

They’re motions moved in tandem, hacking, slicing, pushing forward. Byleth felt a surge of hope flare through him as they cut through the path with ease. 

His vision zeroed in on a dark figure just a small distance away, and he noted instantly it was a mage. His plan formulated instantaneously in his head, and he reached for the Sword of the Creator in a swift motion - 

The moment the mage had turned to focus on him, Byleth felt his knees buckle underneath him. Dark magic swirled in between the palms of his enemy, and Byleth felt his vision narrow around the edges and a sharp pain puslated through his veins so strongly he staggered to the side with a cry. 

The world spun, the black magic swirling in front of him took away any strength in his legs, and the fire in his head exploded. He felt distantly that someone was shouting his name, but his mind was mush, unable to focus as his body refused to obey his commands to stay upright.

A bright light flashed forth from beside him, and he heard Yuri shout loudly as he summoned lightning from the Levin sword. The cry of the mage rang loudly around them, and Yuri had already dashed forward to finish the deed, cutting down the enemy with a swift swing of his blade. 

Almost instantly, the fog lifted from the professor’s head, and Byleth panted heavily, leaning on his sword as he wobbly stood to his feet. He felt a pair of hands grip his shoulder, and Yuri’s muffled voice gradually cleared in his ears. “Byleth - _Byleth_ \- you need to go back, whatever dark magic they’re using is affecting you too -” 

Byleth shook his head, forcing himself to his feet with a grit of his teeth. “No - no we need to get to Tomas.” He responded breathlessly, looking around his surroundings. He could feel the sweat drip down his forehead - the world spinning dangerously as he steadied himself. 

If Yuri had said something in response, Byleth could barely make it out, so he pushed himself forward, steps wobbling at first - but surer as he dashed forward. He could feel the presence of the trickster follow his steps carefully, and the reassurance was enough to keep him going. Byleth felt his world zero in on a figure that was wildly swinging an axe at a screaming villager, and his entire body tensed with set determination as he lept forward, smiting the afflicted man in a swift blow. 

The body crumbled to the ground in a soundless gasp - and steady blue eyes turned to gaze at the woman who stared wide-eyed in fear and amazement. 

“Go.” Byleth breathed, clutching his blade in his hand as he gestured towards the cleared path behind them. 

The woman didn’t need another moment to consider the command, and she spared the two figured a fearful glance before she sprinted forward. 

Byleth cast a glance back, noticing a pair of purple eyes staring steadily at him, and for a moment, the mercenary felt a bit of unease sweep through him. 

He hadn’t hesitated to kill that villager. And Yuri had seen that. 

But there wasn’t time to consider that. 

At that very moment the two of them had to shield their eyes from a blinding flash of light from a house nearby, ducking slightly as the roar of flames from the small home erupted in a fierce glow. 

If Byleth had known what it was to have a beating heart - he was sure his would have stopped. 

The screams of a child echoed in the flames, and Byleth’s eyes locked with Yuri’s only for a minute before the two of them sprinted forward in a blinding dash. It was almost mechanical the way they worked together, Yuri sent forth a burst of Cutting Glale, neatly slicing a path through the flames as Byleth followed along the wind, dodging the lick of flames while Yuri kept them surely at bay. It wasn’t long before the first floor had been entirely engulfed in flames, but luckily the small girl that was cowering inside under the small table was easy to find - and it hadn’t taken more than a moment for Byleth to swiftly scoop her up, shielding her small body from the raging fire. He felt the flames burn hotly around him - and for a moment he was sure he was too late to leave the home - but the world suddenly cooled in a wave of transparency. 

He looked up, locking eyes with the determined purple eyes that were keeping the shield wrapped firmly around their forms. 

With a breath, Byleth sprinted forward, no longer afraid of the fire that would have consumed the both of them had it not been for the Yuri’s spell. 

The shattering sounds of splintering wood filled Byleth’s ears, and his pulse raced wildly in anticipation as he felt the foundation of the house crumble around him. With a huff, the blue-haired man leapt forward just as the doorframe of the house collapsed, rolling to a stop with the child tucked securely in his arms. 

The rush of wind as the house fell before them likely would have been dangerous, but the wide, sure stance of Yuri’s form casting a stronger, wider shield around them kept them out of harm's way as the shrapnels flew in every direction - the ashes and coals of the burning wood slowing ceasing as the house settled in its burning embers. 

Byleth let out a shuddering breath, slowly releasing the grip he had on the child, her small face untucking from his arms as her ashen covered face, streaked with tears, looked up at the wreckage. Her sobs grew louder, her small form shaking as she clutched tightly onto Byleth’s cape. 

“It’s okay…” Byleth whispered, patting her head gently, looking up towards Yuri’s face, his vision swimming slightly as the exertion of the stunt pulled at his mind’s ability to focus. 

He swallowed dryly, wobbly standing to his feet as he looked around them for any signs of danger. With panted breaths, Byleth nodded towards Yuri, looking down at the small girl. 

“Take her.” He said surely, grateful that Yuri hadn’t hesitated to take her when Byleth extended her small frame to Yuri’s waiting arms. “Get her out of here - _now.”_

Yuri’s eyes were wide, searching the area as if he could find someone else to do the task. His arms gently held the sobbing girl, but his own expression was wide and terrified - as if the concept of leaving Byleth was more frightful than the stunt they had just pulled. “Byleth - I can’t leave you - you can’t move forward alone!” He cried, purple eyes wide with unease. 

“Take her!” Byleth urged, gesturing towards the cleared path they had made, “Get her away from here, quickly! I’ll wait!” 

Byleth could easily see the conflict in Yuri’s eyes, his face a mixture of terror and determination. It was obvious that Yuri felt incredibly sympathy for the child, but his worry for his friend left him momentarily rooted in the spot. After a brief deliberation, Yuri extended his free hand, clutching Byleth’s arm in a death grip. “Don’t move. Stay here until I get back.” He panted, waiting until he saw Byleth nod slowly in return. 

Yuri gave a sharp nod, and his eyes crinkled in such a show of worry it almost made Byleth wish he had something to say to ease his concern. Yuri’s gaze lingered for just a moment longer, then in a swift motion, the trickster turned on his feet - dashing forward in an impressive show of speed and grace. 

Byleth watched him leave, his strength wavering as the heat in his blood burned like coals. He leaned heavily on his sword, panting through the pain and crippling exhaustion wracking his body. The world spun, his vision swam, and his breath felt too short when he drew it in. His blurry vision focused slowly but surely, however, as he noticed a villager, holding a large scythe encroaching upon another - the fleeing form stumbling as a clear injury to his leg left him unable to escape. 

With a loud grunt of exertion, Byleth pushed himself up, swaying before he moved forward. He willed his feet to move faster underneath him as he saw the weapon rise above the deranged villager’s head, the man laughing maniacally as he was about to smite the other innocent.

With a shout, Byleth threw his blade forward, the Sword of the Creator’s reach extending rapidly as it wrapped around the scythe, and with a huff of a breath, Byleth snapped his weapon back, pulling the villager’s scythe out of reach. 

Lunging forward, Byleth struck out a hand to attempt to disarm the villager completely, but was entirely caught off guard when the man trapped his fist in his own grip, the maniacal laughter ringing out in the roar of flames around them. 

The whites of the villager’s eyes seemed to glow red in the surrounding fire, and Byleth felt his body burst with a wave of agonizing heat, and his own scream tore from his lips as the agony ignited in his blood. 

With a last burst of strength, Byleth lifted his sword, thrusting it through the abdomen of the villager, the whites of the man’s eyes twisted in a crazed smile even as he crumpled to the ground, body twitching as his life left him. 

Panting in deep, labored breaths, the mercenary turned his gaze upwards, eyes following a line of fire and a crazed shout. Staggering forward, his eyes widened as he caught sight of his students just a small ways up a grassy hill. Dimitri rode on his mount with Dedue next to him, standing before a looming figure - dark as coal even in the burning flames of the village. 

The Death Knight. 

Byleth’s pulsed lurched, and his body moved of its own accord as the professor made to sprint forward to help. 

Dimitri’s eyes were ignited in blaze that was so uncharacteristic it was if he was possessed, and Byleth knew the prince wasn’t going to stand a chance if he didn’t - 

The world around him suddenly exploded, and a pain ripped through his back as Byleth felt himself blasted forward from a powerful force that sent him flying forward. 

The professor felt the Sword of the Creator fly from his grip as he tumbled to the ground, body rolling a few feet before the momentum left his body. 

His ears rang in a piercing sound, and his vision spotted before him as he tried to blink his eyes open. 

Slowly, he felt reality come to him in a more solid state, and his arms moved underneath him to attempt to support himself. The weight of his body and the weakness of his limbs was rendering him almost useless. Through sheer force of will, Byleth pushed himself upright, his head turning to the side, noting in relief that his blade was only a short distance away from him. 

With a grunt, Byleth pushed his knees underneath him, slowly but surely staggering to the side, gripping the Sword of the Creator before he finally finished getting to his feet. His vision darkened in the corners, but he managed to bring the weapon in front of him in a battle ready stance, watching as three figures emerged from the flames - the one in the middle the most recognizable. 

With a set glare, Byleth kept his blade ready in front of him, watching as Tomas emerged from the smoke, a frighteningly creepy smile tilting the corner of his lips as the older man set his gaze on Byleth’s form. 

“Ah. What a coincidence to meet you here, Professor.” Tomas chuckled, the laugh exceedingly unsettling as the mages on either side of him readied their stance, dark magic already brewing between their palms. 

Byleth’s gaze flashed between them, hazy mind attempting to form a half-hearted plan to take them down. 

“You’re looking a bit pale, not feeling well?” Tomas’ mocking voice drew Byleth’s attention back to him, and the professor clenched his teeth, and if on cue - another roll of feverish instability crashed through him - and he felt his knees buckle in response. 

He gritted his teeth through the agony as Byleth raised his blade higher, “Tomas.” Byleth voiced simply, the Sword of the Creator burning brighter as his power coursed through it. 

The elder man laughed at that, head thrown back as the cane in his hand thudded on the ground as he drew closer. “Tomas?” The slick voice was a mockery of words, and his eyes glinted in a maniacal way as he eyed Byleth. “Yes, I suppose your simple mind has not yet figured it out.” He pounded the cane, the earth shaking and almost undoing Byleth’s footing. “I am Solon. Savior of all!” He declared in a shout, and Byleth shielded his eyes as a blinding flash of light engulfed the older man. When Byleth looked again, in Tomas’s place stood a sickly, ghastly figure - the one huge, black eye staring directly at him that almost matched the red and black robes that donned his hunched form. “So easily deceived. And the blood of that little girl is mine...now a step closer to our goal.” 

Byleth hardly flinched at the entire display, keeping his mind focused. But he found his breath harsher, like the unveiling of the disguise suddenly unleashed a more powerful magic. Byleth shook his head, as if trying to shake the weakness and heat from his head. Gritting his teeth, the professor decided he had more advantage now than ever, if Tomas - Solon - was going to continue to monologue. 

With a swift motion, Byleth swiped the sword forward, unleashing the long extension in a powerful blow towards the one before him. 

For a moment, Byleth was sure he’d caught the other off guard, judging by the surprised widen of his eyes - but it wasn’t a moment later he heard the man laugh, swiftly dodging to the side and deflecting the blade with a wave of a hand - the magic ricocheting the blade of out of way. 

Byleth hardly had time to think before he was swiftly feinting to the side, leaping out of the way as Solon sent a blast of magic back at him, the mages at his side joining in as they attempted to strike him down. 

The drag of his body almost caught him in the way of the magic several times, and Byleth wasn’t sure how long he was going to be able to continue this as his body nearly failed him in every twist and turn. 

“Ah, cursed Fell Star - your powers are undeniably impressive - even with the influence of my black magic here stealing the strength from your very core.” Solon moved forward, and Byleth staggered to the side as he tried to ready himself for another attack - 

His vision suddenly burst in a dark flash as Solon’s magic projected towards him, and Byleth felt a cry tear from his lips, his hands dropping the blade as he fell to his knees, clutching his head as the pain and fire ripped through his body in a pain he’d never felt before. It was as if every single fiber of his being was on fire - he could feel nothing aside from the flames, only half aware that his body was crumpling as his vision spotted in and out - Solon’s laughter agonizingly loud in his ears. 

“Your blood burns, doesn’t it!?" Solon laughed dementedly, "Cursed as it is! YOU -” 

The voice that seemed to pierce through Byleth’s head suddenly cut out when a bolt of familiar lightning shattered his words, breaking through the ground in such an incredible display of power Byleth was almost certain it was a god-sent. 

The pain receded slightly, giving Byleth back a small bit of his sanity and coherence, but his breath was too short - the fire in his veins too hot. His vision was a blur of figures as he tried to focus on whatever had saved him, but his answer was quickly given when he felt a pair of hands grip his shoulders, lifting him up slightly until he lay on the lap of his savior. Byleth felt a cool hand gently, but firmly upturn his face, and a small curse hissed between a blurred pair of lips. Byleth tried to blink his vision into focus, but it faded around the edges. 

But he was certain who it was above him. 

Yuri’s purple eyes seemed to be the only thing in focus in Byleth’s view, and they flashed worriedly between him and the opponents that were slowly regaining themselves from the shower of lightning that almost upturned the earth. Yuri brushed Byleth’s face with his hand, gently lowering his head to the ground as Byleth watched as the Trickster tightened his grip on the Levin sword, standing to his feet in front of him in a protective stance. 

“Get lost, you disgusting creature - you won’t make it past me!” Yuri snarled, his stance secure and ready as he charged forward hand extending as he sent forth a mixture of black magic and lightning. Solon deflected it, but Byleth saw in grim satisfaction that Solon had actually staggered from the force of it, but the man raised his hand to counterattack - 

A flash of light and a symbol erupted around the attack - instantly deflating it into nothing. 

Solon’s beedy black eye widened in shock, his hand lowering as the symbol around him disappeared. 

“Aubin…” The pale man mumbled, eyes locking with Yuri’s that glared daggers back at him. A moment later the purple eyes widened in a small show of his alarm, his hand gripping tightly to the sword in his hand as the name of his crest fell from his opponent's lips. He quickly recovered from the shock, however, and moved to strike again at the mages as he twirled and spun away from their attacks. 

“Stop playing with the boy! Kill him! Kill the Fell Star!” 

The second the words left his mouth, Byleth felt another burst of fire erupt in his body, the cry from the pain nearly tearing blood from his throat. His vision exploded in a burst of light - and his thoughts encroached upon the idea of ripping out his heart to end his own life. 

A loud _thud_ sounded in Byleth’s ears - and the moment he heard it the pain in his body faded considerably, and he weakly turned his head to see one of the mages - a lance protruding from their chest - stumble backwards and crumple to the ground a second later. His breath was ragged as he attempted to look around him, and he noticed with a small press of relief that his father’s mount rushed forward towards Solon. His vision faded dangerously, the numbness of his body rendered him helpless to move or even think, and he could only let himself loll limply as he felt a familiar pair of hands grip his shoulders, a hand gently caressing his face as he was turned towards the figure above him. 

“Byleth - Byleth - come on - wake up -” Yuri’s voice was a pant of worry, and the purple hair flew upwards as the man turned to look at the blurry figures around him - shouting loudly at them. “The mages! Kill the mages! They’re causing this ailment! It’s affecting the Professor! KILL THEM!” 

The blur in Byleth’s vision began to fade into something darker. The weight of the pain and weakness began to envelop his consciousness. His mind briefly processed that he felt Yuri’s hand on his chest and forehead, a cool sensation trickle through him and the desperate sound of Yuri’s voice calling for Jeralt. But keeping his mind afloat was too great a burden, and it wasn’t a moment later that Byleth slipped away into the safety of unconsciousness. 

  
  


~

  
  


Byleth blinked open his eyes. 

Warm, soft light was above him - familiar and comforting from the years he’d spent underneath it. 

His tent. 

A slow blink of his eyes, and he looked around him. His memories were vague and incomplete, and he frowned when he attempted to shift himself - noticing a sharp pain lance through him from his arm and chest.

That had stung, but what had actually struck him was the lack of discomfort he felt in his blood. 

He thought it was the voices outside that had woken him, but he was slowly coming to realize that it was actually the lack of warmth burning in his viens that had cause his senses to perceive something odd. It was the first time in an entire month that he hadn’t felt warm - and _fatigued._ He was tired - but it wasn’t the sickly fatigue he had grown so used to. It wasn’t the hot, lingering warmth that hurt with every pulse of his blood. 

He blinked around him, slowly taking in his surroundings and state of his well-being. It was evening, judging by the warm glow of his tent and the sunset light he can see through the slit in his tent. He could hear quiet, solemn voices talking lowly outside. With a frown, the professor tried to piece together his fragmented memories of the battle, and he looked down again, noticing that it wasn’t just his arm, but his chest that was tightly bandaged as well. A dull pain ached as he remembered the force of the blast, and he immediately deduced that that injury was the source of the bandages. 

Byleth groggily attempted to right himself, shifting his arms underneath him to support his weight. A moment later, however, the flap to his tent was pushed aside, and a delicate figure ducked their way in. The bowl of whatever was in their hands sloshed slightly when the young lady came to a halt when she saw Byleth’s open eyes. 

“Oh!” Mercedes let out a small gasp of surprise, eyes lighting up as she took in his appearance. “You’re awake!” She exclaimed excitedly, and the chatter outside quieted almost immediately in response. A second later, scrambling could be heard outside, and grew louder as various heads and footsteps attempted to poke their way into the tent. 

He recognized them immediately - Caspar, Bernadetta, Hilda, came barreling inside, and trailing behind them came Ashe, Linhardt and Claude, peaking through with wide expecting eyes. 

“Teach!” Claude called out, pushing through just a bit more, almost stumbling as he came to a halt beside the mat. “You’re alive!” 

“Yeah, we all thought you were toast!” Caspar’s comment had Byleth’s brow quirking, and a loud groan from Linhardt saved him the trouble of saying anything. 

“Caspar…” The other moaned, sighing loudly as he facepalmed. 

Mercedes chuckled, a hand by her mouth as she kneeled down next to him with the bowl of rather pungent smelling curatives. “No, no, no. We knew you’d be okay.” She placated, extending a hand to give Byleth the bowl which he accepted without a word. He eyed it for a moment, and something must have shown in his expression because Mercedes cleared her throat in an embarrassed motion, “I’m sorry...I can’t make it taste any better.” Her shoulders slumped slightly, and she bowed her head. 

Byleth shook her head. “No, it’s alright.” He said, nodding to himself before he took a small sip of it -

He guessed now was one of those times he was grateful he didn’t show much expression - 

It was _awful._

He tried not to make a show of it, and steeled himself before he downed the rest of the contents. 

He knew it could only help - Mercedes was a renown and skilled healer. 

...maybe he should pair her in class projects with someone who could cook, though…

“Professor, we’re so glad you’re alright! And you actually have a bit of color in your face!” Hilda cheered, but Ashe tsked beside her. 

Byleth smiled softly, noting that he really did feel better, and that he probably looked it too. He had almost resigned himself to a life of constant agony. “What happened to the village?” He asked, looking around to gauge the students’ expressions. “Did everyone make it back safely?” 

Mercedes nodded, but Bernadetta spoke first, “Thanks to the Goddess, too. We lost a few villagers, some of them that were not…” She didn’t finish, just sighed and looked away. 

“We saved as many as we could.” Ashe finished, giving Bernadetta a small, comforting smile before he looked back to Byleth. “Captain Jeralt is rounding up any deserters, and finding anyone who needs refuge and urging them to come back with us. He and a few of the students joined him.” 

“Dimitri, Dedue, Edelgard, Hubert, Ingrid, Sylvain, Felix, and Yuri are with him right now.” Claude nodded, “They should be back soon, though.” 

Byleth nodded, relieved that his students’ had made it back mostly unharmed from what he understood. 

“Alright, everyone. Out.” Claude spoke up a moment later, grabbing Caspar by the back of his shirt as he ushered him out of the tent. “Teach needs rest.” 

“Get - get better soon, Professor!” Bernadetta said shyly, flashing him a timid smile before she fled from the tent. Linhardt patted Byeth’s shoulder once before he followed after Caspar, blocking the shorter man from re-entering the tent. The rest of the students filed out, Claude following lastly behind them. 

“Claude.” Byleth stopped him, watching as the House Leader turned with a quirked brow. 

“Yeah?” 

“...Is Dimitri okay?” Byleth asked quietly, making sure that no one was around to hear him. 

His memories seemed to burn with the memory of Dimitri facing off against the opposing figure - and he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was desperately _wrong_ with the way Dimitri’s eyes blazed in the fire around him. 

He was even more surprised that Dimitri was unscathed, from what he was being told. 

Claude blinked at him for a minute, head bowing slightly before he answered. “Yeah...he’s…” The brown head turned away, eyes a lost for a moment. “He’ll be alright. He tried to face the Death Knight...but luckily the guy disappeared soon after Solon did.” The archer trailed off, “He’s okay. He’s just a bit…” Claude scrunched his expression as he tried to find the right words, a hand lightly gesturing to his head. 

Byleth didn’t need any more information. 

The professor nodded, “I see. Thank you.” His encircling thoughts finally wound down to the question that he had wondered since he opened his eyes, and he took a breath before he asked. “And Yuri?” 

The image of the House Leader facing off against Solon had plagued him, and he was sure his pulse stopped when he heard that Yuri was with Jeralt - safe. He hadn’t recalled if he’d seen the other injured at any point, but that didn’t ease his worries. 

Claude nodded - almost eagerly this time. “Yeah, he’s fine. Did a damn good job taking down those last few mages, too. Shoulda seen the guy - like a force of nature.” Green eyes were wide and excited with the recall, and Byleth was instantly relieved to hear that. “Once you were out he didn’t hold back - they didn’t stand a chance.” The wide eyes almost looked alarmed now, and Claude chuckled - almost uneasily as he spoke about him. “He’s tracking down the last of them too, I think.” 

Byleth’s brows furrowed. 

“They were causing the ailment. I mean - them and Tomas - Solon.” Claude sighed as he looked down. “We didn’t get Solon...he vanished before we could nab him.” Green eyes turned down, filled with something close to anger and frustration. 

Byleth felt a small, familiar ache begin at the base of his skull, and he sighed and leaned back - slowly feeling the effects of whatever medication Mercedes had prepared for him. Likely a pain reducer and sedative judging by the way a comfortable sleepiness drifted through him.

Solon had gotten away...and caused all this chaos…

Byleth closed his eyes, sighing deeply. “I see…” 

He opened his eyes when he felt a pat on his shoulder, looking up to see Claude smiling sympathetically down at him. “We did the best we could. A lot more would have died if we hadn’t intervened.” 

Byleth dipped his head, nodding mutely as he looked to the side. 

“We’ll have to clean up Tomas - _damn_ \- _Solon’s_ mess at Garreg Mach, too - who knows what dubious things he’s been up to while he free roamed the academy.” Claude rolled his eyes, a hand coming up to rub at his forehead. “Honestly, how did we not see it…” He trailed off, taking a breath before he nodded to himself. “But that’s tomorrow’s problem.” He slapped his hands on his thighs, standing to his feet. “Get some rest, Teach.” He concluded, flashing an easy smile as he patted the professor’s shoulder one more time.

Byleth watched him leave, settling down in the comfort of the blankets. The familiar drowsiness of the sedative washing a warm wave over him that urged his eyelids to close. His thoughts tangled around the mess they had left, and the mess they had yet to clean up - but like Claude had said, that was tomorrow’s problem, and Byleth was going to relish in the pain-free flow of his blood for the moment, close his eyes, and sleep. 

~

_“...his injuries…”_

_“He’s stable. Nothing worrying for the moment.”_

_“And his fever?”_

_“Gone. You were right. Solon was the cause of it. The moment he disappeared and we eliminated the mages the fevers of the affected villagers disappeared - and the professor’s as well.”_

Byleth’s brow scrunched slightly as the words of his dreams began to meld into something more real - and he found himself fluttering his eyes open as he looked around his tent - trying to process the voices that appeared to come from outside his tent and not from his head. 

It was nightfall. The dark of his tent and the small glow of the fire outside of it was indication enough, and Byleth shifted slightly as he attempted to orient himself as the voices continued to speak. 

_“...but why was he affected like that? Why him specifically?”_

_“Solon was hiding in our ranks this entire time. The professor is a valuable asset. Perhaps he thought eliminating him would damage our chances enough to gain the upperhand.”_

That was Yuri’s voice, and Byleth could sense that the House Leader was expertely diverting the question of the topic. The professor felt an odd gratefulness fill him at the thought. Byleth barely understood what was happening in his body - let alone what happened around him. Why he could do the things he could - why he had a strange girl living in his head. 

He really didn’t know if he could answer any of those types of questions.

_“There’s much yet to uncover, but for the time being we should retire. It’s been a long day. Everyone should return to their tents and get some rest.”_

Edelgard’s voice was serene but commanding, and he thought he heard a few other voices that he couldn’t put a face to, but the murmurs of goodnight let him know that they were taking her advice, and slowly the footsteps receded as the group returned to their tents. 

Byleth’s eyes were about to close as well, but his senses perked up when he heard the flap to his tent gently push aside, and his gaze flashed towards the entrance. 

His exhaustion almost fled him when he saw a familiar purple head peak itself inside. Wide, intelligent eyes blinked down at Byleth, clearly not expecting their gazes to lock. 

“I’m - I’m sorry -” Yuri instantly apologized, “I thought you were sleeping…” He said sheepishly, eyes flashing to the side as he let an uneasy smile tug at his lips. 

Byleth blinked heavily at him, shaking his head. “It’s alright.” He said gently, growing more grateful by the moment to see Yuri’s face. 

“Guess I’ll have to make sure Mercedes gets you something stronger next time." Yuri chuckled, shifting his feet, and Byleth lifted his lips at the comment. 

“You...can come in if you want.” Byleth said after a moment, watching as the Trickster blinked at him - as if he was debating. He nodded a second later, stepping through the entrance and made his way over to sit next to Byleth’s mat. 

“I feel like this is familiar.” Yuri chuckled, settling beside him as he leaned his head on his hand, elbow propped up on his knee as he winked at him.

Byleth smirked at that, recalling that not even a month ago they were practically in this same situation. “I suppose you’re right.” 

A small silence drifted between them, and Byleth lifted his eyes to lock them with Yuri’s before he spoke. “You risked your life for me.” He started gently, watching as the purple gaze blinked up at him. “I don’t think I would have made it if it weren’t for you.” 

Yuri looked at him, pressing his lips together as his brows furrowed. “Yeah. I think you’re right, dummy.” He flicked a finger against Byleth’s forehead, eyeing him even as Byleth winced from the small sting. “I think my heart stopped beating when I saw you weren’t where I’d left you.” 

Byleth’s gaze dropped, searching his memories through the blurry mess of the last day. 

He barely recalled what had happened. 

“But...I should’ve expected you wouldn’t have been able to sit still while someone was in danger. That was my own oversight.” Yuri sighed wearily, looking towards the exposed part of Byleth’s chest that had the bandage wrapped tightly around it. 

“I didn’t mean to make you worry.” Byleth responded softly, eyes dropping bashfully. 

Yuri scoffed, “Well if that was the case then you shouldn’t have come here.” The leader paused, shaking his head and waving a hand. “No - scratch that; you shouldn’t have let yourself get sick enough to the point where you fell on your face in the first place.” 

Byleth chuckled softly at that, Yuri’s eyes instantly lighting up at the sound. Byleth hardly noticed however, distracted with the blanket he was fiddling in his hands. A moment passed, and the professor looked up and smiled gently. “Thank you. For everything.” 

Yuri’s lips quirked, and he nodded. A second later his grin turned mischievous, and he waggled his eyebrows. “But don’t forget, I don’t do anything for free.” 

Byleth immediately nodded, “Whatever you need.” 

Yuri’s grin faded, and his eyes stared at the other, studying his face closely before he sighed and shook his head. “You’d do anything for me regardless if I’d helped you, though. You’d do that for anyone.” Purple hair drooped as Yuri bowed his head, face twisting into worry as he waved a hand. “It’s why you get into trouble so often.” 

Blue eyes stared unseeing at the ground, pressing his lips together when Byleth found he had nothing to say in response to that. 

Yuri just sighed again, “Guess that’s why everyone loves you so much.” 

A slightly awkward pause filled the space between them, and Byleth got the slight inclination that he was being distinctly accused. The pause lasted a while before Yuri patted his arm, shifting his feet underneath him to stand. “Maybe I’ll need to stick around a bit longer,” Byleth’s eyes flashed upwards instantly, a weird sensation filling his chest as he watched Yuri step towards the exit. “You know, just to make sure you don’t fall on your face again.” 

Byleth’s expression melted into a soft smile, eyes falling slightly. “I would like that. I’d miss your company.” He responded smally, watching as Yuri’s eyes blinked at him, turning away shyly as his ears turned a soft pink.

“You really know how to make a guy’s heart flutter, don’t you?” Yuri said with a cheeky grin, face painted with a small blush as he met Byleth’s eyes with a soft gaze. 

A small, meaningful pause drifted between them, and Yuri took in a breath and spoke a moment later. “Get some sleep. We have a long ride ahead of us. And when we’re back, you’re not leaving your bed for three days.” Yuri gave Byleth a pointed stare, and Byleth smirked and shook his head. 

“Right.” 

Yuri nodded in approval, turning to leave. 

“Yuri?” Byleth’s voice stopped Yuri in his tracks, and the trickster turned to look towards him. 

“Thank you...again.” 

Byleth kept his gaze soft, a gentle smile on his face. He realized more and more that he really had done much of his work all on his own. Even as a mercenary, backup wasn’t really something he’d ever had. Having Yuri fight so closely by his side, stay with him for that week, was a gesture that Byleth could never repay, and he found himself touched by the willingness of the other to make sure he stayed as safe as he could. 

Yuri’s jaw unhinged slightly, and he bit his lip before he glanced outside the tent for a moment. A second later he turned back, making his way towards Byleth. Byleth’s gaze followed Yuri as the other leaned down towards him, brushing back the silky blue strands before he planted a soft kiss on his forehead, pulling back slightly before Yuri used a thumb to brush against Byleth's cheek. “Stop being so cute.” 

Blue eyes blinked up at him, slightly wider in the small shock. Yuri chuckled before he patted Byleth’s shoulder, turning to exit the tent. He peeked his head back, smiling gently at the other. “Goodnight, friend.” He said softly, and Byleth’s eyes followed him until the Trickster’s form disappeared from sight. 

His eyes stared at the opening of the tent even after Yuri was out of sight, and he couldn't really tell what he was feeling - but he was almost concerned his fever might have come back.

Why else would his face be burning so hotly?

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! I probably won't have a set schedule for this fic cause my job has really been demanding lately - but I'm gonna try and update as often as I can.
> 
> Next chapter's gonna get more into the nitty gritty of Byleth and Yuri's relationship - so I'm looking forward to that *rubs hands together* 
> 
> Thank you so much again for your support! Means the world! <3


	5. Mysteries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for being so patient everyone!
> 
> The support I've been getting is just amazing and it is really one of the biggest reasons I'm finding the motivation to write. Thank you for the comments!! You're all SO kind! <3 <3 <3
> 
> This chapter is full of ups and downs here - hope you enjoy!

* * *

Byleth tapped a hand against his folded arm, watching with a strong gaze as the courtyard bustled with the clang of weapons and chatter as the students practiced. Sunlight streamed down, its rays warm and welcome in the chilly morning air. 

It had nearly been a week since Remire, and today was the first day he had managed to sneak his way back into the classroom. It was amazing to feel so secure again in his footing and teaching abilities - and taking up his position eagerly for his students was something he hadn’t thought he’d be able to muster the strength to do again. 

But here he was, watching them perform their techniques they’d studied this week - carefully executing each move with growing stability. He was there if they needed, and he was sure any help they requested he could offer with ease. Such a small thing, but Byleth was thankful nonetheless.

He was grateful for the strength he had in his limbs especially. Even with the injury to his back still hindering his movements, at least he didn’t find himself in a constant fog. He was able to move, teach, and demonstrate techniques - occasionally flinching from the pain - but aside from the dull ache, it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. 

He’d been injured worse than this before, and it was nothing compared to the illness. 

But...aside from all that, there was a constant foreboding sensation he couldn't get rid of. 

And at the moment, he was staring right at her. 

Edelgard. 

She had been acting...indescribably strange. 

It wasn’t even so much as strange - it was _distracted._

Her eyes wandered more than normal, and her quietness was noticeable. Then there were the times that her temper would flare, and her reservation he was so accustomed to would break, and he found himself shocked at her sudden outbursts. 

His thoughts wandered to not few days after Remire - as Byleth had simply been walking the halls to see Edelgard and Hubert talking in hushed tones. Suddenly her hand had flown to the side, and a burst of magic exploded from her grasp, shattering a nearby vase. He had no idea the nature of the conversation, and he was hesitant to ask.

She wasn’t the only one, however. 

Dimitri was also one he had his concerns about. 

Claude, however, had been a surprisingly big help in that area - practically gluing himself to Dimitri’s side after the battle. He had yet to discuss with Dimitri the nature of the battle he had had with the Death Knight - but that could wait for now. Claude was watching him, and so far from what he could see - the prince was smiling and enjoying a good bout with the heir to the Alliance.

He would address it later, if needed. But he seemed okay for the moment.

Byleth’s eyes followed Edelgard, watching her, frowning a bit as he recalled back to the discussion he and his father had shortly after their return to Garreg Mach. 

It was unsettling, to say the least. The appearance of the Flame Emperor - and even more shocking - his proposal and claim to innocence. He had inquired after them, asking Byleth and Jeralt to join his side. 

It was more than confusing. Someone who was so clearly guilty was claiming innocence to such a catastrophe that was clearly plotted and deployed by dark forces. 

How could he possibly say he wasn’t involved? 

...but the thought still troubled him. 

Byleth shifted his feet, sighing to himself as he watched while Ignatz loosed an arrow at the target - hitting the center with a satisfying _thud._

He nodded approvingly towards the student, watching a happy bloom of a smile spread across the shy face.

His thoughts tore away from the site when he heard a familiar click on the stone ground, and his hopes became reality as he turned his head to watch an elegant figure saunter his way nearer.

“Look who’s up and about.” 

Yuri sidled up next to him, taking Byleth's mind off his troubling thoughts. Immediately Byleth’s chest filled with something warm, offering Yuri a tiny smile in greeting.

“Word is that you should be taking it easy, yet here you are.” Yuri smirked, titling his head at him, “It’s good to see you on your feet like this. You look amazing.”

Byleth felt that familiar warmth expand in his chest. “I didn’t need that much rest.” Byleth’s eyes squinted in his smile, bowing his head slightly. 

Yuri laughed, brushing a strand behind his ear as he looked around the courtyard. “I’m sure Manuela would disagree.” Yuri turned to him then, stepping a bit closer, “And your back? How is it healing?” 

Byleth shrugged, looking to the side - but he was sure Yuri knew it was a sign he was trying to avoid the subject. “It’s healing well.” 

Yuri eyed him. “When was your last med session?” 

Byleth fidgeted with the gauntlet on his forearm, shifting slightly. “Not too long ago.” 

Yuri leaned forward, trying to catch Byleth’s eye. “You know...for a guy who took up a teaching position without question, you’re awfully stubborn.” 

Byleth didn’t say anything, wordlessly shifting his feet to the side as if to make his escape, and Yuri chuckled at the silly gesture. Byleth blinked in surprise, however, when he found his arm hooked by Yuri’s, keeping him in place. He glanced to the side, blinking at the purple irises.

“I could always give it a whirl -” Yuri wiggled his fingers at Byleth, “I’ve been practicing my healing lately. You could be my test subject.” 

Byleth looked to his side, a genuine smile lifting his lips at the sight of the other. He was mildly agitated that he hadn’t seen Yuri so clear like this before - bright and shining and charming - 

Cute.

“Don’t fall for it, Prof - he just wants to see you shirtless.” 

Byleth’s gaze flashed upwards, imagining perhaps he saw a slight dash of pink spread across Yuri’s face before he focused on the large form lumbering towards them. 

Balthus’s face split into an easy grin at the sight of them, and Byleth found himself far too aware when Yuri slipped his arm out of his to fold across his slim chest. 

“So. You finally decided to join us.” Yuri glowered, and Balthus just shrugged. 

“You said I had to.” 

“I said you had to _weeks_ ago.” 

Balthus folded his hands behind his head, smirking languidly. “‘Ey - I’ve been busy. And you know it.” 

Yuri sighed, a hand coming up to his forehead. “So you say.”

Byleth's smirk lingered at the exchange. Apparently, Yuri had wished for the Ashen Wolves exposure to his teaching methods - and if course Byleth had happily complied. The problem was getting them to _actually attend._ So far Hapi and Constance had made their appearance, occasionally wandering upwards to listen in on a few lectures. Balthus, however, had been somewhat scarce. 

“But I’m here now!” Balthus announced, shaking Byleth from his thoughts. The large man glanced around the training area. “Who’s ass you want me to kick? I’m ready for it.”

“Good. Go trade with Caspar’s partner.” Yuri commanded right away, “And don’t underestimate him just because he’s small.” 

Balthus boomed a laugh. “If I underestimated someone because of their height I doubt I’d be alive, Boss.” 

Yuri scoffed, waving a hand. “You’ve got that right.” 

Byleth smiled softly, shaking his head as his eyes wandered back over to where Edelgard was standing. 

She was talking with Hubert again, eyes flashing around her every so now and again - like she was either looking for someone, or watching out. 

His gaze followed hers, and eventually they connected. For a brief moment, those violet eyes widened when she found herself being watched, but they eventually fell into an easy smile, and that surprise and caution faded immediately. 

Byleth nodded to her, and averted his gaze back to the rest of the students. 

Perhaps she just needed time to recover from Remire. Just needed to get back into the swing of things. 

If only Byleth found himself believing that was the only thing troubling those perceptive eyes. 

  
  


~

  
  


Dim light illuminated the hallways of the path Yuri’s footsteps clicked down. He appreciated the quiet of the night, it was far more relaxing than the harsh rays of the daylight that shone every inch of those who wished for discrepancy. 

The way to the library wasn’t all that difficult to navigate - but it had been a while since Yuri had wandered his way this far into Garreg Mach. He was, however, pleasantly surprised that he remembered the way from his time as a student here, and he rounded a corner and nodded to himself as he saw the entrance to the archives. 

...and it was softly immiting candlelight. 

How odd. 

This late at night, it should be vacant. Who would be up at this hour studying? 

Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, the House Leader proceeded forward until the entrance way came into view. 

He looked inside, and at first didn’t see anyone - but a moment later his eyes fell upon a figure in the far back. 

In a loose nightshirt, with sloppy hair poking up on all sides, was the familiar form of the Golden Deer’s leader. 

Claude. 

Yuri smirked to himself, thinking he should have suspected as such. 

It wasn’t exactly difficult to see that there was a deep perception behind that green gaze than many gave the House Leader credit for. He kept it well under disguise, but those with a sharper eye or of like-minds could see it with ease. He had been trailing Claude’s proddings ever since he had begun assisting Byleth - and easily determined that Claude was either going to be an asset or an obstacle of substantial consideration. 

Now, perhaps, was a chance to find out exactly which he would be.

Without another word, Yuri stepped in, and was mildly surprised when Claude kept his face to the book, unaware of Yuri’s presence. 

With slight amusement, Yuri walked further in, keeping his steps deliberately light until he was sure that he could have easily sprung upon the other and offed him without as much as a gasp of surprise from him before it happened. 

He should probably address that with Byleth - this was a dangerous habit for the future heir of the Alliance. 

“A bit of light reading before bed?” 

Yuri’s words were hardly loud, but it may as well have been an explosion in Claude’s ears from the way he nearly careened off his chair in surprise. 

“Holy _shit_ \- _!”_ Claude gasped, a hand on his chest as it heaved up and down as he tried to catch his breath. His wide eyes wandered Yuri’s form for a second as he tried to correct himself, “You scared the _shit_ out of me, Your Bossiness.” He heaved.

Yuri rolled his eyes at the nickname. “Edelgard gets Princess, Dimitri gets Your Princiliness, Byleth gets Teach, and I get Your Bossiness - how does your mind concoct such names?" 

Claude huffed a laugh, gesturing towards him. “Just call it like I see it.” 

Yuri sighed and shook his head, smirking a bit. “You’re here awfully late.” 

Claude waved a hand, “Eh, no one cares. Guards are used to it.” He quirked a brow up at him. “But I’ve never seen you here before.” 

Yuri shrugged. “Just came to peruse.” 

“Teach gotcha doing some homework for him?” Claude chuckled, clearly enjoying the way Yuri’s eyes fell to half-mast in annoyance. 

“Hardly.” Yuri muttered, “Byleth will barely let me run an errand for him.”

Claude laughed, “Getting bored? Teach’s doing much better now - guess that means you’re not gonna have to tail him much anymore.” 

“Who gave you that idea?” 

“You plan on sticking around?” 

“The surface-life isn’t as bad as I remembered - and I have unfinished business here.” 

“Few people to off before you return to Abyss?” 

“Nothing outside the norm.” Yuri retorted, pausing slightly to look down upon the other. “Joking aside,” he pointed to the book. “Quite a choice of content to consume before bed.” 

Claude shrugged. “Insomnia gets to pick and choose what I read I guess. Whatever puts me to sleep.” 

Yuri eyed him. A pause lingering in the air - but suddenly a hand pressed down on the book cover, and Yuri was suddenly leaning over him with a small spark of suspicion lighting his gaze. “You’re not dumb, Claude. That much is obvious.” 

Claude’s eyes flashed to the side, leaning back from the encroaching form. “Uh, thanks?” 

“So stop playing it that way.”

Yuri’s voice became solid, and it caught Claude’s attention the way he wanted. He leaned in, “I know what you’ve been doing in here. I know the pattern to the questions you’ve been asking - it’s more than obvious that you’re digging far too deep for the Church’s comfort.” 

Green eyes trained perceptively on Yuri’s, occasionally flashing to the doorway to ensure there were no listening ears. 

“You’re going to get caught. And all for nothing.” The purple-haired leader gestured around the place. “They’ve stripped this place of any valuable information.” 

Claude snapped the book in his hands closed, tossing it onto the table and narrowing his eyes at Yuri, the act the first real sign that his words were hitting somewhere deep. “What are you trying to say, Your Bossiness? You’re not just stating the obvious for no reason.” 

Yuri chuckled, leaning back, “I’m saying I’ve also done my fair-share of reading and snooping - but you have resources I don’t.”

Claude paused, expression unreadable, “You’re interested in the Church?” 

Yuri narrowed his eyes. “In a manner of speaking.” 

“You’re...interested in who’s _employed_ by the Church?” The heir dug further, hands folding as he leaned forward on the table. 

“I think we both have information of valuable weight - I want to help you.” 

Claude didn’t speak, bright eyes waiting expectantly for the other to continue. Yuri looked to the exit before he turned back, reaching into his pocket. 

The brown-haired leader’s reflexes were sharp, and he caught the object that Yuri tossed his way with ease. Claude’s eyes blinked down at the key, the leather strand it was attached to hanging in his hand as he picked it up to inspect it. 

“Pay a visit to Abyss, sometime.” 

Claude’s eyes slowly lifted and he met Yuri’s with a suspicion. “This…”

Yuri nodded, “I’ve scoured the contents of the Shadow Library, but there may be something there you find of value. Something that hasn’t been stricken from the records. With the information you've gathered here - who knows," Yuri shrugged, "Maybe you'll connect some dots."

Yuri watched a flow of emotions rippled through Claude’s face; surprise, shock, suspicion, excitement - 

But they paused when those green eyes flashed up to Yuri’s.

Claude’s eyes narrowed slightly, a mischievous smirk crawling up his face. “And your conditions are…?” 

Yuri chuckled. 

This one was sharp as he hoped. 

Purple eyes lit up in a sly smirk, and he leaned forward on the table, until his shadowed face peeled back the easy expression he normally held strong. “You tell me _everything_ you find. Everything. On him.” 

Claude sat back, arms raising to fold behind his head, his face tilting up with a sly smile splitting his face. “I see…” A long, tense followed, as the two eyes seemed to pierce into each other - each waiting for the other to break. 

“...you knew I was looking into Teach too, then, huh?” 

Yuri scoffed, tracing a hand along the table as he made his way over to the side where Claude was, leaning a hip against the wooden structure before he crossed his arms. “I’m not a fool, _Claude.”_ Yuri eyed him, emphasizing his name deliberately. 

For a moment, Yuri was sure he saw Claude’s expression break - showing a semblance of surprise. But that melted into an easy, careless smirk. “Knew you were more than just a pretty face.” 

Yuri’s lips lifted in a smirk. “Keep that to yourself, would you?” 

They both chuckled, and a small silence settled over them as Claude eyed the key in his hand. “But you know...you’re right. He’s a mystery.” 

Yuri’s eyes cast to the side, brows furrowing as he silently agreed. 

For a moment he wondered what Claude would say if Yuri mentioned what he suspected about Byleth’s strange "sleepwalking" episode - but that was kept close to him, and the last thing he would do would share something that Byleth was clearly keeping from others.

Claude seemed to study Yuri’s expression for a moment, and Yuri could faintly tell that the other knew his mind working over something, but thankfully Claude decided not to pry, and the green eyes fell back to the book in his hands. Eventually Claude let out a loud yawn, tossing the useless book onto the table. 

“Well, that’s enough chit-chat for the night.” He announced, tossing a look over Yuri’s shoulder as the guard that walked passed eyed the two of them curiously through the entrance of the library. Claude stood to his feet, stopping by Yuri’s shoulder before he continued to walk forward. “I’ll see what I can do to quench that curiosity of yours.” He said lowly, dangling the key in his hand, “and mine.” 

Yuri eyed him. “Our interests aren’t so sparsely placed, friend.” The leader said with a smirk, waving a hand. “Help me help you - you won’t regret it.” 

Claude chuckled, tossing the keys in his hand. “I’m sure I won’t. There’s no mystery that can’t be solved. This place, Rhea - even him.” The green eyes twinkled, anticipation glowing behind the gaze.

Yuri’s eyes watched Claude’s back as he walked around, a perpetual frown etched into his brow as he pondered the words. 

He was right. There was a lot about Byleth he didn’t understand, and he found himself irrevocably curious - curious to the point where he was enlisting help. He wanted to know more. He needed to know more. 

But Claude’s words got him thinking…

This _place_ was a mystery. It held things - secrets - that he wanted to know. It was all connected somehow, so perhaps the way to find out wasn’t by snooping around. 

Maybe, just maybe, the answers he was looking for he could find yet tonight in the Cathedral. 

~

_“Why...mama…”_

_“Papa!”_

_“Why did you hurt us!? Goddess please help me! I want to see them!”_

_“PLEASE!!!”_

Byleth’s breath caught in his throat as the cry reverberated in his head, and his body jolted upright in his bed. His breath stuttered, his eyes wide as he stared around the darkness of his quarters. The cries still lingered in his head, and a small apology from Sothis was all he got before he understood where the voice had come from. 

His breath quieted, and he let his head fall into his hand as the small echo in his head continued to cry. 

It was so usually like a distant resonation, but this had been loud enough to startle him from a sleep deeper than he’d had in weeks. 

Byleth rubbed the exhaustion from his eyes, tossing the blanket away from his legs as he shifted them over the side of the bed. He cast a glance out the window, staring at the shine of the moon for a moment before he let out a breath and stood to his feet. 

He was grateful for the strength he felt in his limbs. He had almost forgotten what it was like not to feel weak and fatigued constantly, and he took in a breath and relished in the pain-free sensation of the oxygen filling his lungs. 

He wasn’t sure if he would have been able to find the will or strength to answer this call had this been a few weeks ago. He brushed aside the lingering memories of the heat that torched his body and made his way towards the exit.

He wrapped the cloak he kept by his desk around his shoulders and opened the door. He stepped out into the chilly air, looking around as the wind picked up around him, stirring the silky blue locks around him. His eyes focused on the cathedral, and without another thought the professor began the familiar trek towards the large structure. 

The exhaustion from the week prior still felt a bit heavy in the back of his head, and the injury to his back hadn’t quite finished healing, so he winced slightly as he made his way up the small flight of stairs towards the entrance of the cathedral.

There was no question that he had to heed this prayer. This was the most desperate he’d felt yet. Desperate, lonely, pleading - of course he would answer.

His steps echoed along the stone path, and he lifted his head to view the end of the long pathway. Pews like inanimate objects observed a small figure that stood ahead, and Byleth felt a weight tug at him as he noticed the tiny girl at the end. 

Her sobbing cries could be heard echoing in the large space, her shoulders shaking as her hunched form spilled out incoherent pleas. 

Byleth approached her slowly, letting his steps fall loudly enough so that the small girl could whirl around with enough distance between them not to startle her too greatly. Her bloodshot eyes and tear stained face stared up at him, hiccuping occasionally as she looked him in the eye with a mixture of fear and trepidation. 

Byleth’s eyes softened, and he let a gentle smile come to his face before he spoke. “It’s alright.” He leveled his voice, keeping it a small sound that was free of any rough edge.

Her eyes wandered his face, her hands kept close to her chest as the brunette girl debated whether or not to step back. It was then that Byleth realized that this was the same little girl whom he and Yuri had rescued, and recognition bloomed in her face after a moment. 

“You…” She didn’t finish what she was saying, keeping her large, wet eyes trained on Byleth as she hiccuped again. 

“I’m Byleth.” He said with a smile, watching her as he took a careful step forward, “What’s your name?” 

“D-Daniella…” She sniffed, wiping a sleeve across her face. “You...you got me out of my house…”

“That’s right.” Byleth nodded, approaching just a bit closer, “Are you alright?” He asked after a small pause, voice quiet with gentleness.

“M...m-my papa...he burned down my house...and my mom - my - my mama -” Her voice cracked, eyes welling up with tears as she scrunched her face as sobs wracked her body. “He - he - mama didn’t move after he hit her - he -”

Byleth drew nearer now until he was right in front of her, then swiftly knelt on one knee so that he was at her level. He lifted both hands and placed them on her shoulders, lifting a hand to run down her face in comfort. 

“Daniella. Did your papa love you?” 

Daniella’s head lifted just slightly, strands of hair sticking to her cheeks where the wetness of her tears stained. She nodded after a minute, looking to the side. “He...he always said he loved me -” 

“Did he say he loved your mama?” 

She nodded again. 

Byleth smiled. “Because he did.” He used a thumb to wipe away another tear that spilled down her face. “What happened, Daniella, was not your papa’s fault. Your papa would never hurt you. Some very bad people made him do that. He didn’t want to. He loved you and your mama so much, but bad people did bad things to him that confused him.” 

Daniella’s eyes scrunched up again, and her small frame quivered as she lifted both hands to her eyes. “How...how do you know?”

Byleth’s eyes fell, lifting after a moment as he tilted his head. “Can I tell you a secret?” 

Her large eyes watched him, and she nodded after a small pause. 

Byleth looked to the side, back and forth, both in a show of the secret, and also to ensure that no one _was_ actually listening. 

“Sometimes I can hear what the Goddess says.” 

Daniella’s eyes widened, and her hiccuped breaths stopped as she stared at him. 

“...R-really?” 

Byleth nodded.

“Is that why you can wield that special sword?”

Byleth chuckled, bowing his head as he nodded. “Yes. And you know what she told me?” Byleth watched as Daniella’s eyes widened in anticipation. “She told me that you’re one of the bravest girls she’s ever seen.” 

Sothis’s hum of approval echoed softly in his head at the words, and Daniella’s lips quivered, tears welling in her eyes.

“Do you know what else she told me?” 

Daniella shook her head, waiting for his answer. 

“She told me that your mama and papa are with her. And that they’re both _so_ proud of you. They want you to be happy. And know that they love with all their heart.” Byleth watched her eyes, trained firmly on him as she listened, as if her life depended on his next words. “I know that this is hard...but you’ve been so brave. The bravest girl I know. And right now, the Goddess is telling you to keep being brave. Your mama and papa don’t want you to be afraid, they’re watching over you. Always.” 

“With...with the Goddess?”

Byleth smiled softly, “With the Goddess.” 

The small brunette ducked her head, tears spilling over her cheeks again before she jumped forward into Byleth’s waiting arms. He wrapped them securely around her, giving her shaking body a warm hug that lasted as long as she needed it too. 

It was a minute as Byleth rubbed a gentle hand up and down her back as her crying quieted, and finally, she pulled back, face still wet with tears -

But a determination in her eyes that glowed with renewed vigor. 

“I’ll - I’ll be brave.” She declared suddenly, hands now propping on Byleth’s shoulders. “I’m going to show mama and papa and the Goddess I’m brave. And I want you to tell the Goddess that. Please?” 

Byleth chuckled, eyes twinkling as he nodded. “I will. I promise.” 

Daniella gave a stern nod, eyes suddenly falling as exhaustion began to evidently creep up on her. 

Byleth stood to his feet, “Come. It’s time to rest.” He extended a hand, but was mildly surprised when the little girl shook her head. 

“No. I’ll go back by my own. I’m brave...I know the way.” She nodded fiercely, again wiping a sleeve across her face as she stared up at him. 

Byleth’s eyes softened, and he nodded at her serenely. “Very well.” 

Daniella marched forward, head held higher and steps more sturdy - but she turned around after a small distance away, lifting a hand. “Goodnight, Byleth. Goodnight Goddess. Tell mama and papa goodnight.” 

Byleth heard Sothis chuckle in his head, and he copied the motion, nodding. “I will. Goodnight, Daniella.” 

Byleth watched her small form leave, ensuring that her steps never faltered, until her frame disappeared behind the wall. 

He let out a breath, bowing his head as the fatigue from the night began to wear on him as well. His head turned upwards, looking through the stained glass windows that seemed to glow in the moonlight that shone through them. 

It was...truly such a tragedy what happened to Remire. So many unanswered questions - leaving so many homeless and desperate. The destruction was devastating, and even more devastating were the enemies behind it - who were still missing. It was both frightening and frustrating to think about, and he grit his teeth slightly at the strange tug of anger he felt in his chest. 

He wanted to understand - for the first time he _felt_ the _want_ to understand what was happening. To the world, to Garreg Mach, to _himself._ But he was lost as to where to start, and his fate seemed out of control...

Sothis muttered a few words of encouragement, granting him a wave of peace that washed over him like a cool breeze. He took in a breath, thanking her silently.

He could dwell on that later. His body was begging for more sleep. With a long sigh, Byleth dropped his head, turning on his feet to make his way back towards the exit - 

But stopped dead in his tracks.

Shadowed by the arch of the ceiling above, there was a figure leaning against a stone column. His face was barely visible in the shadowed lighting, but the glint of familiar purple hair was very telling the moment Byleth’s eyes zeroed in on the small portion of the body that was lit in the moonlight. 

Byleth wasn’t sure he could describe the odd sensation that stuttered in his pulse, but it was strange, and it made his breath stop as that handsome face lifted a bit, catching the light of the moon in a strange glow. 

A booted foot stepped into the light, followed by the rest of the slim figure as Yuri made a few steps forward, expression set into something somewhat unreadable - yet unmistakably intimidating. 

Purple eyes narrowed just slightly, and the House Leader kept his arms crossed in front of him as he and Byleth stared at each other as the silence rang between them. 

“You can hear them, then.” 

Byleth shifted under the weight of the gaze and tone of voice, eyes flashing to the side. He blinked at him, but didn’t move his mouth to respond. 

“When they pray. You can hear them.”

Byleth kept his eyes fixed on him, a familiar emotionlessness settling on his face and chest as his mind drew a blank of how to respond. 

Yuri lowered his head, his eyes taking on a more accusing glare as he took a few more daring steps closer. “That night before Remire,” He began stepping close enough so that he and Byleth were only a few steps away. “I told you you had been sleepwalking.” 

Byleth listened carefully, brows furrowing as Yuri continued. 

“You weren’t really sleepwalking. You kept mumbling something about a prayer. That someone was praying.” The purple eyes seemed to glow brighter in the moonlight as he explained, gesturing a hand around him. “You tried to make your way back here. To the cathedral.” His eyes fell back to Byleth’s, narrowed - not angrily, just suspiciously. “And Marianne before that - that night - you heard her. You can hear them. When people pray in here - you can hear them.” 

Byleth’s gaze shifted to the side, his expression remailed emotionless, but he shifted his feet as he avoided Yuri’s gaze. 

He had no idea why he suddenly felt like he was being accused, but he couldn’t think of a single thing to say in defense to himself. So instead, he nodded, small, almost unnoticeably - but Yuri was carefully scrutinizing him. 

He had expected Sothis to jump in at this point - but she was oddly silent. He knew she was listening, but not a word she uttered. 

As the silence rang between them, Byleth began to wonder why this was even a secret he’d held onto. He had never told anyone - not even his father - it had barely been something he’d given much thought to. But Yuri was here - asking him now - and he almost felt a bit ashamed. Like he had been keeping a dark secret that was suddenly uncovered. 

Yuri’s feet suddenly moved, and he slowly stepped forward, eyes glimmering in an odd way in the moonlit cathedral. He stepped closer, and closer - until Byleth was looking down at fierce purple eyes, only inches away from his. Yuri’s face was brightly lit with moonlight, and Byleth could feel his own face shadowed as he looked down at the man before him. 

Even if the height difference between them was all-too apparent now, Yuri’s gaze never wavered, and they pierced into Byleth’s own eyes as he looked up at him, lips parting to speak. 

“...who are you?” 

Byleth’s words were lost to him, his only focus was staring back at the intensity of those purple eyes. A long pause drifted between them before Yuri finally spoke again. 

_“What_ are you…?” 

Byleth’s eyes widened slightly, feeling in that moment that he had no escape - that a question he’d dare not ask himself before was suddenly being posed to him.

And he had _absolutely no idea how to answer._

Byleth never let his eyes leave Yuri’s - steeling his gaze as he looked down upon him. He wondered briefly how someone so beautiful could be at the same time so terrifying. If Yuri wished to kill him - if he had any intention - in that moment Byleth was sure he would be defeated with ease. 

His vision was filled with the man before him, the gleam of the lavender, the smoothness of the complexion glowing softly in the moonlight - it was beyond his control when Byleth felt his hand lift, using a thumb to gently brush over Yuri’s lips - the contact smooth and warm. 

Byleth noticeably saw Yuri stiffen before him, the man barely breathed as he flashed a glance down at Byleth’s movement, purple eyes turning more confused than angry at the gesture. 

Byleth dropped his hand, gaze and expression never wavering as he stared down the man before him. In the quiet that followed after the movement, Byleth closed his eyes, a small shake of his head was the only answer he was able to offer Yuri’s question. 

It was as if something clicked in Yuri’s head, and the man suddenly blinked, eyes flashing around him as if he had been snapped out of a trance. His breath hitched slightly, and he took a step back and away, head turning to the side with an unhappy furrow etched into his brows. 

Without another word, he turned on his feet, flashing Byleth one last, uncertain glance. In a swift motion, he picked up his feet and left Byleth behind him, the hallways echoing with the click of his heels. 

Byleth watched his form disappear, lips parting slightly as both confusion and anxiousness began to try and gnaw at his motionless heart.

  
  


~

  
  


Yuri glared at the desk in front of him, watching the pattern of his quill bounce up and down on the piece of paper - every word he wanted to write seemed to vanish the moment he put the tip to the parchment. His teeth ground together, and he felt his eye twitch slightly as he couldn’t stop his thoughts from once _again_ circling around those deep blue eyes. 

Yuri had made it a point to actively avoid Byleth since that night a week ago. When he scarcely made himself present on the surface, he would ensure his surroundings were entirely free of the other man before he dared take a step forward. And in Abyss, he ensured he told his patrol to inform Byleth that Yuri was preoccupied from the few times that Byleth had ventured down there. 

Perhaps he was being immature, but Yuri’s heart and mind were a mess and the last thing he wanted was to see him. 

He felt that familiar chill creep up his spine again as he pictured his face. 

That face, shadowed by the light of the cathedrals’s stained glass, the image of the goddess illuminated in the background. He wasn’t sure if he imagined it, but something like a glow haloed around the dark hair, and at that moment, an intense fear - a fear manifesting from a deepening realization that the one before him was…

The purple head shook rapidly, brows frowning as he tapped his pen against the parchment at a quicker pace. 

Was _what?_

That’s what was so frustrating. He had no idea _what_ Byleth was. And Byleth - for all intensive purposes - was keeping that under _lock and key._

It was just the oddest mixture of confusion, curiosity...and fear. 

Looking into his eyes - seeing something _deep_ within them burning with something entirely foreign...something _godly._ He had no idea who he was looking at in that moment - and he found himself indescribably afraid of what he was seeing - and he had run away. That wasn’t the Byleth he knew - that wasn’t _his_ Byleth. 

Yuri’s hand stopped tapping, his wide incredulous eyes burning holes into the blank sheet as his thoughts circled around the words he had just mindlessly conjured. 

_His...Byleth..?_

Of course he had meant...his _friend_ Byleth…

Yuri continued to glare at the quill in his hand.

But that night - that was the picture of a person who held something deep and strange beneath them, and Yuri didn’t know what to think of it.

Yuri wanted to know. He _had to know._ But he had asked, and Byleth’s response to his question was to _shake his head._

It was a louder sound than if Byleth had actually opened his mouth to speak. He wasn’t going to tell him. 

No. 

He wasn’t going to _answer_ him, more like. 

He was going to keep those secrets to himself. Even his _age_ he kept to himself. Everything about himself was to be a mystery.

Even to _Yuri._

And for some godforsaken reason Yuri had thought he might have been special enough for Byleth to trust…

_POW!_

A fist came down hard on the table, Yuri’s teeth ground together and his eyes widened at the sudden explosion of ink on the blank sheet in front of him. The grip of the pen in his hand was covered in the black substance, and he sucked in a sharp breath through his nose to keep himself from screaming in frustration.

“WHAT in the Goddess’s divine name are you doing!?” 

Constance’s sudden appearance was like icing on the cake, and Yuri swiped a hand across the table, shoving the paper and ink to the ground in a swift motion. 

“PAH.” Yuri snapped, folding his arms tightly across his chest as he turned his face away from her, “Don’t bother me, I’m busy.” 

Constance’s loud scoff filled the room, and her overbearing presence drew ever nearer as she slammed a hand down on the desk. “You are most certainly NOT.” Yuri felt his eye twitch as she propped a hand on her hip, gesturing towards the scattered sheets of paper on the ground. “You’ve merely made a fine mess of this room in the last hour, has it entirely slipped your distraited mind that the Red Hawks are nearly knocking at our door waiting for the negotiations to consummate!?” 

Yuri rolled his eyes before lifting a hand to press a finger and thumb to his brow, already feeling the oncoming headache. “I’m working on it.” 

“A fine show of that!” 

“Look, all I need to do is have a small chit chat with an envoy. It’ll take less than five minutes.” 

“HAH! I think not!” A finely polished finger jabbed Yuri’s way, bright eyes alight with a mixture of indignity and fury. “If you’re planning another scheme to take place into the late night, then I’m afraid I must protest.” 

“Constance - I’ve done this a million times. I’ve told you - it’s all about the _setting -”_

She scoffed, crossing her arms. “And you plan to do this by yourself?” 

Yuri quirked a brow, “Yes. As usual?” 

Constance sighed, lowering her voice in a small show of concern, “I must object, we know little about their goals - what if they plan an ambush?”

Yuri chuckled humorlessly, leaning back in his chair as the knife he kept snuggly tucked against his sleeve slipped through to his hand. He smirked as he spun it in his hand, “All the better.” 

“Your carelessness is a frivolity I’ll never understand.” Blonde curls bounced as the young lady sighed, leaning down to snatch up the scattered parchment on the ground. She tossed it on the desk, shooting Yuri a knowing glare. “Finish the letter. They expect a response by the end of the week.” 

Yuri scoffed, rolling his eyes as he stood to his feet. 

Large purple eyes followed him, hands spread on either side of her, “Wh - Where do you think you’re going!?” 

Yuri waved a hand behind him, expecting the incredulous remark. 

“On a walk.” 

He heard Constance exclaim again, but his mind was already tuned out and he continued his easy pace towards the exit. 

Constance wasn’t wrong. He was distracted and he needed to clear his head. 

Well - as much as he could without Constance’s voice ringing in his ears as he swiftly walked away. 

~

Apparently a walk meant a quick trip to the market for a few sweet snacks. 

Yuri found himself very characteristically drawn to the scent of the bakery in the small shopping area, and he perused the selections with pursed lips. 

He just wished he was a bit more in the mood for something sweet - too bad his mood was so sour lately. 

Maybe what he needed was a stiff drink instead.

“Anything look tasty enough for you, Yuri?” 

Yuri offered a small smile to the older lady, her smile crinkling her face as she watched him browse. 

She offered him a kind smile, tilting her head with a chuckle, “I know you’re very picky.” 

“Not at all. I’m simply too torn to decide which to get.” Yuri lied smoothly, pleased when the baker laughed in return. 

Yuri hummed again, rubbing a hand across his chin, “Hmm...perhaps I’ll -” 

“Yuri?” 

Yuri’s entire form froze, his eyes widening as a sudden grip of anxiety trailed down his spine at the familiar voice. 

What!? He wasn’t supposed to be here!

Yuri slightly turned his gaze to the side, catching the familiar form of the professor’s face - 

Which looked...slightly more expressive than normal. Almost surprised. 

Hm. 

Yuri steeled himself, quickly regaining his composure as he straightened himself. “Hello, friend.” He said smoothly, still not fully facing the other, making a show of hovering a hand over the pastries as if he was about to select one. 

What was Byleth even doing here!? Wasn’t today the day he was supposed to be out serving the church’s requests? 

“Come to browse the treats here? They’re fantastic.” Yuri continued without missing a beat, selecting a random pastry before he dug out a few coins. 

“No.” Byleth’s voice was characteristically blank, and Yuri felt a twinge of annoyance suddenly fill him at the familiar tone. 

Yuri ignored it, handed over the coins, nodding towards the elder and cast Byleth a side glance. 

Byleth’s gaze was fixated on him, brows slightly furrowed as he looked on. “I’ve been looking for you.” 

Yuri felt an odd tingle run through him, and he swallowed unconsciously before he turned away.

Looking for him? 

What did he want? To tell him again why he was keeping so many secrets? Maybe to beg Yuri to keep what he knew a secret? Well he didn’t need to worry about that - Yuri wasn’t one to do something so dishonorable. He hoped Byleth at least knew that. Even though he thought they had reached some semblance of friendship, and after Yuri had attempted to help him as best as he could...Byleth raised this wall between them. 

Yuri got the hint. 

Clearly Byleth didn’t want him involved, and Yuri knew he needed to step back. 

So why was Byleth looking for him? 

The House Leader huffed, turning away to begin his walk back through the stable area. “I just took a small break to grab a snack. I’m busy at the moment, perhaps you can stop by Abyss later.” He briefly realized Byleth was following closely behind him even at his brisk pace.

“Yuri that’s not -” 

“I’m sure I can lend out some of my people if you need -” 

“Yuri - will you just listen to me for a moment!?” 

Yuri faltered in his step, heart thudding oddly loud in his chest. 

Did Byleth just... _raise his voice?_

The shock was greater than he was prepared for, and he found himself unable to stop himself from turning to glance at the other, expressing a mix of shock and anger. 

Byleth’s face was set in something that almost resembled a frown, but the urgency in his voice made it look more like desperation than anger. 

Yuri found himself unable to look away - brows set in a frown. A familiar sense of fear and anticipation rose within him as he stared into the other’s eyes - that odd power swirling deeply underneath them. 

“You - _why?”_ Yuri suddenly ground out, taking an offensive step forward. 

Byleth’s expression eased slightly now that he had gotten Yuri’s attention, and he tilted his head before he spoke. “You’ve been avoiding me. I just need to know why.” 

Yuri’s world tilted, and he felt an explosion of rage fill his chest. He wanted to suppress it - make up some fake excuse - but his emotions got the better of him. He ground his teeth, eyes glaring daggers as he took another step forward. “WHY!?” 

Byleth jolted back slightly, obviously confused by the sudden turn in Yuri’s behavior. 

“You want to know _why!?_ ” 

Byleth’s eyes roamed his face. “...yes. You’re my friend, I -” 

Yuri scoffed loudly, fist clenching and crushing the pastry in his grip at the same time. “Okay - you want to know why, _friend?”_ Yuri took another step forward, glaring up as he got closer to Byleth’s face. “ _I don’t trust you.”_ He snarled, feeling an odd sense of hurt and betrayal run through him. 

_I don’t trust you because you don’t trust me._ He didn’t finish his thoughts, very much feeling the vulnerability in the sentence should he say it aloud. 

They weren’t friends. They couldn't be. The weight of the secrets between them - unshared and untrusting. Of course he didn’t trust him. 

...even as much as his heart wanted to. 

That’s probably what hurt the most. 

He didn’t know why he felt so betrayed. Like he _should_ have known about this about Byleth from all the time they’d spent together - he thought that that was a trust they’d built between them - 

Yuri’s heart stuttered when the silence between them rang on - but Byleth’s expression morphed - turning into something that again resembled that frown - but this time it was more...angry. 

The blue head turned to look in either direction of them, and before Yuri could ask what he was doing, Byleth suddenly snatched Yuri’s arm, and Yuri had to withhold a yelp as the grip tightened sharply, and he found himself unable to resist when Byleth yanked him along with him. Yuri’s expression scrunched when he was forcibly shoved into a small alcove, away from the public eye and ear. 

His heart was racing, and his eyes were wide as he stared up at Byleth, who suddenly looked far taller and domineering than he remembered. He certainly wasn’t the sickly, fatigued professor he had watched so closely those few weeks ago anymore. 

That both pleased him and intimidated him, and Yuri pressed himself against the cold stone, maintaining an unwavering glare, but his mind was buzzing with a mixture of confusion and daunting unease. 

Byleth’s eyes bore into him, and his expression took on something far more seriousness in the shadowed area. 

“You don’t trust me because I don’t reveal anything about myself, right?” Byleth whispered, voice a bit deeper, huskier, and Yuri felt himself shrink back from its weight. “Because everything about me is a mystery - because no one understands how I got to be in my position, right?” 

Yuri held his gaze steady, but he was becoming more unnerved by the weird anger he was perceiving in Byleth’s expression. 

Byleth hit the nail on the head. 

Yuri managed to force out a scoff, and he rolled his eyes. “Sure. Right. We all have our secrets.” He turned away slightly, folding his arms. “You won’t tell me your age, and I’ll keep my real name to myself -” 

“I don’t know it.” 

Yuri’s gaze flashed to Byleth’s, surprised to see that his eyes remained unwavering even with the statement’s weight hanging in the air. 

“...what?” Yuri asked smally, blinking, a bit of that anger seeping out of his expression. 

“My age. I don’t know when I was born. That’s the truth. I promise.” 

Each word was said without hesitation, without any waver in his tone. 

Yuri blinked up at him, his arms falling to his side as he tried to find any hint of a lie - any hint of dishonesty…

“You...are you _honestly_ telling me you don’t know how old you are?” Yuri breathed after a long pause. 

Byleth nodded, expression returning to its normal vacancy. 

Yuri continued to stare at him - mind drawing a blank at how to respond. He had no understanding of what he was hearing and he could only blink as Byleth finally bowed his head, letting out a small sigh. 

“I’m telling you...I’m not... _intentionally_ keeping secrets about myself.” Byleth sighed quietly, “It’s not that I don’t want to tell you - it’s that I don’t know any answers to your questions.” 

_What are you?_

The question Yuri asked him the night before rang silently between them. 

And slowly Yuri began to understand. 

When Byleth had shook his head that night - he wasn’t shaking his head _no -_ he was shaking his head _I don’t know._

Yuri let his eyes roam up and down Byleth’s form, his expression scrunched in confusion as he watched as Byleth’s chest heaved up and down just a bit heavier as he continued. 

“So...I understand if you don’t trust me. That makes sense.” Byleth’s voice lost the bit of urgency it had held before, falling back to the same blankness. He pulled back at the same time, straightening his form as he addressed Yuri with emotionless eyes. “But...I don’t want you to distrust me because you think I’m hiding anything from you. Because…” In that moment, Yuri felt his heart stutter when that blankness seemed to morph into something that appeared to be…

Sadness? 

“Because I would tell you if I could.” Byleth finished sincerely, eyes glancing upwards to lock with Yuri’s just for a brief moment. 

“Why...why do you care what I think…?” Yuri almost felt possessed as the words slipped from his mouth, but he didn’t regret them, and his brows scrunched. The space between them seemed closer, closer than before - close enough to…

Byleth's eyes slowly lifted to lock with Yuri’s, and he blinked slowly at him. The pause that lasted between them seemed to fill the air with a weight one could hold, but finally Byleth let out a breath through his nose, bowing his head and turning away as he stepped back. “...I just wanted you to know.” 

Yuri watched him closely, following every movement as Byleth slowly backed away from him. 

He was left entirely speechless. His heart was thundering in his chest as he followed Byleth’s eyes, now avoiding his entirely as they looked to the side. A small glance flashed Yuri’s way, followed with a nod before Byleth swiftly turned away, his cape swishing elegantly behind him as he turned around without another word. 

Yuri was left blinking after his fading form, his heart and mind a mess of confusion - the words that had just transpired between them were like a foreign language - completely unable to be processed. 

Could he believe that? Could he possibly believe that one person could know so little about themselves? And not bother to delve further? Something so significant as his _age_ or the _power_ he held? That he just...didn’t _know?_

To Yuri, that was almost inconceivable...but...all things considered concerning the professor...the man truly didn’t seem like he had anything to hide. Nothing intentionally. 

And it didn’t seem like he cared that much either. 

Could he...really be telling the truth? 

Yuri looked to the side, feeling a flush of shame and embarrassment flood him, but he swallowed it down, fighting with everything in his head and heart to try and make some sense of what he’d just been told. 

  
  


~

  
  


Booted steps clicked through the stone passageway, echoing softly in a dull reminder that the professor was swiftly being carried away from the noise and chaos of the party. 

It was much too overbearing. 

The last week had been overbearing, if he was being honest with himself. 

The White Heron Cup had crept up on him like a venomous snake, and suddenly he was tasked with choosing a representative - 

And _teaching_ said representative.

Thankfully, Lorenz was already quite gifted at the art, but still had asked for guidance. That had been chaos at first, but he’d managed to get through it - only for the ball to follow shortly after. 

For the life of him, Byleth couldn’t understand why so many student’s attention gravitated to him - and why they had all wanted a chance to dance with him. 

He was awful at it. 

It could have been worse, he supposed. Had it not been for some last minute studying dancing techniques to coach Lorenz, he may as well have just been a motionless plank in the middle of the dancefloor. 

Byleth sighed to himself, glancing around at the Goddess Tower's passageway, eyes wandering towards the bright light of the moon that shone down. 

He truly wasn’t one for parties...especially those that involved socializing. 

If Claude hadn’t taken it upon himself to whisk him onto the dancefloor, Byleth likely would have stepped into the room and immediately turned around. But unfortunately his appearance on the floor had brought attention to him - and he was doomed for the next few hours to accept the eager requests to dance. 

Byleth’s head dipped, sighing quietly. 

...perhaps it would have been more bearable if…

Byleth dropped his eyes, shaking the thought of the other person from his mind. 

He wasn’t really able to describe the feeling - other than something like a blankness in his chest that bothered him. Before, when he had thought of Yuri’s face, that part of him would fill, and he would feel whole. But now, it felt like it was a blankness that just expanded. 

He didn’t know what to call that sensation - but he didn’t like it. 

Byleth’s thoughts just revolved around the words that had constantly rung in his head since their encounter. 

_I don’t trust you._

He wasn’t sure how to describe what happened when he heard those words - he just knew his thoughts refused to put them away, and he found himself more distracted than he thought possible by one sentence. 

He sighed to himself. Blue eyes wandered over the Tower’s area, thankful that the sound of the laughing, chattering, and music was far away from him - and he had a small moment to himself. 

Sothis had been entirely supportive of his random escape, and he took a moment to close his eyes and breathe in the cool air of the night. 

“Twenty-one.” 

Byleth nearly jumped, his hands flying instinctively to his belt where his sword was and at the same time spinning towards the startling voice. 

His form froze, and he blinked widely at the figure at the end of the short passageway.

Elegant, and utterly dazzling, was Yuri sauntering towards him. 

He could barely believe he was seeing him - of course he hadn’t expected him to show up - for more reasons than just to avoid Byleth. 

He knew Yuri couldn’t stand events like these. 

But his makeup seemed to make his face glow, his features beautifully accented by the precision it was applied. His hair was pinned up with subtle, but elegant clips, adorning his head with gentle accents of gold. His outfit was similar to that of the student’s, but a cape of his house and more finely accented tones of black and gold seemed to put the other’s to shame. He was startlingly beautiful, and Byleth wasn’t exactly sure if he was imagining the way his pulse quickened. 

His only response was to blankly blink at the other, mind trying to process what he could be doing there and what the statement meant. “...what?” 

“Twenty-one. That’s my guess. You’re probably twenty-one.” The other said casually, titling his head as he quirked a brow and smiled gently. 

Byleth blinked as silence fell between them, eyes flashing shyly to the side when Yuri took a few steps closer. 

“Look…” Yuri began sheepishly, a hand coming up to rub the back of his neck, “I’m sorry.” His eyes dropped to the floor, and a remorseful sigh escaped his lips. “I was really insensitive to you - and I really didn’t mean it when I said I didn’t trust you.” 

Byleth could only blink at him, looking him over and watching his expression closely. He could barely believe what he was hearing. 

Yuri seemed to debate on what to say next, but eventually sucked in a breath and looked up towards Byleth. “It’s true that there’s a lot about you that I don’t know...but I think...I think I was upset because I - I _want_ to know. I want to know all about you.”

Byleth felt a strange tug in his chest, and his eyes followed every motion that Yuri’s shy eyes made. 

A silence rang between them, and Byleth could only stare as Yuri occasionally flashed him a shy look, pursing his lips before he finally chuckled. 

“I’m sorry -” he gestured around them at the Goddess Tower interior, “I’m saying this all in a very odd place right now.” He rubbed his arm, head turning to glance around at the large structure.

Byleth finally felt his expression melt, and a smile tugged at his lips as he shook his head. “I don’t mind.” He paused, eyes softening, “I’m...it makes me glad to hear you say that.” 

Yuri smiled in return, “That’s...good.” He responded awkwardly, rubbing at his arm. It was pretty clear Yuri wasn’t usually put in this position, and unfortunately for the two of them Byleth wasn’t any better at breaking the tension. 

But another question popped into Byleth’s head before he could dwell on the lingering silence, and he stepped forward and gestured, “How did you know I was here?” 

He was certain he hadn’t been followed. That was the whole point. 

Yuri’s expression froze for a moment, but he waved a hand a moment later. “They saw you snuck this way, so naturally I followed.” 

Byleth’s lips turned upwards, but his brow fell in suspicion - 

...well that wasn’t true.

Yuri obviously caught on that he had been found out, so he sighed and crossed his arms, face turning away. “Alright, I was watching you.” 

“Watching me?” 

Yuri waved a hand, “Just to make sure you didn’t keel over again.” 

Byleth chuckled, a fist coming up to his lips. “I thought you weren’t coming to the ball.” 

Yuri laughed, “Me too.” He cast Byleth a sly glance, that shyness he’d held before seeming to have disappeared as he sidled closer. “But then I thought what a shame it would be if I let this night go by without stealing one dance from you.” 

Byleth’s smile lit up instantly, and he felt a strange flutter of something in his chest - nearly to the point where it startled him. 

The soft music from the academy seemed to elevate the moment, and the two of them turned towards the sound. Without another word, Byleth extended a hand towards the other, bowing in the customary way. “...may I have this dance?” He asked smoothly, realizing that Yuri was the first, and likely the last person he would ask a dance from. 

Yuir’s cheeks lit up pink even with the applied makeup, but his smile was brighter, and he nodded in return, taking Blyeth’s hand as they walked to the center of the tower. It was natural when they took their positions, Byleth’s hand on Yuri’s waist, the other holding his hand while Yuri placed a hand on his shoulder, the other in his hand. They began to sway gently to the soft melody, and Byleth was instantly charmed as he realized the reason Yuri seemed smaller to him was the elegant boots he wore - the heel missing the height it normally gave him. 

It was the oddest sense of comfort, and suddenly that blankness in his chest began to fill - fill to the point where it felt warm, and Byleth couldn't help but relish in the small contact they had with each other. 

He distantly realized that something was telling him that he had missed this. He had missed it a lot...

His hand squeezed Yuri’s in response to the warmth in his chest, but he suddenly realized that Yuri was much more gifted at dancing, and this slow movement was probably insulting to his talents. “I’m not very good, I’m sorry.” Byleth murmured softly, pulling back slightly to offer an apologetic smile. 

“Hah, you’re being modest.” Yuri scoffed lightly, rolling his eyes. “Wasn’t it you who coached Lorenz for the White Heron Cup? He won that without even trying.” 

Byleth chuckled, “I merely gave him some pointers I read from a book. I’m afraid this is the only time I’ve danced in my lifetime as far as I remember.” 

Yuri paused slightly at that, his head craning up in a frown. “As far as you remember?” 

Byleth’s eyes flashed to the side. “Sometimes I feel like there are parts of my life that...I’m missing. That I can’t remember but I know they are there.” 

Yuri hummed, eyes dropping slightly, their bodies continuing to sway to the soft melody. “I see…” Yuri didn’t push, somehow, even with Byleth’s vacancy, still understanding it was a sensitive topic. “Then...if this is your first time, you’re doing quite well.” A glossy smile lit up his face, purple rolling his eyes a moment later, “Not that that’s surprising. You’re good at everything you do.” 

Byleth felt a weird heat singe at him, and he shyly looked away with a smile. “That’s hardly true…” 

Yuri smirked. “Yeah? Name one thing you’re bad at.” 

Byleth’s eyes flashed upwards in thought, “Board games.” 

The House Leader laughed loudly at that, “Which ones?” 

“All of them.” Byleth shrugged.

Yuri stared blankly “...how is that even possible?” 

“I’ve never played one.” 

Yuri stared at him in a long pause, then a loud sigh escaped his lips as his head bowed. “Byleth...how can you be _bad_ at that if you’ve never _tried.”_

Byleth blinked at him. “How could I be any good?” 

Yuri shook his head, laughing again. “No. That doesn’t count.” 

Byleth sighed, scrunching his lips as he thought. “Then...singing.” 

The other scoffed, “Never tried that either, I assume?” 

Byleth’s eyes twinkled, deciding not to answer. “I’m bad at archery.”

Purple orbs rolled, “Missing the bullseye every 10th shot doesn’t count as being bad. Next?” 

“I’m bad at speaking.” 

Yuri’s brows scrunched as he looked up to Byleth, eyes curious as he locked his gaze with him. 

There was a long pause as Byleth looked down at him, eyes softening. It was a moment as he tried to formulate the words in his mind, but the moment his mouth opened he was barely able to keep the words from falling from his lips. “...Telling people how much they mean to me,” His voice was a whisper, the soft music in the distance was almost a gentle accent to the sincerity, “how I miss them when they’re not around, and that...they are the closest thing to a friend I’ve ever had.”

The words were said softly, but he kept his gentle eyes locked on the other, watching as Yuri’s eyes followed every motion. 

Byleth could feel Yuri take in a breath, sounding more like a gasp, and his wide eyes continued to stare up at Byleth’s face. He saw a variety of emotions process in Yuri’s face, and he wasn’t quite sure if he imagined when those beautiful purple irises began to shine with a glassy reflection before they fell to Byleth’s chest. Then, before Byleth thought he may have said something wrong, Yuri’s face broke into the softest smile he had ever seen. A moment later, Yuri laid his head on Byleth’s chest, closing his eyes as he wrapped both arms around Byleth’s neck, continuing to sway to the soft melody. 

“You’re right.” Yuri breathed softly, and Byleth’s form continued to try and process the wonderful, and slightly familiar weight on his chest. “You should get better at that.” 

Byleth lowered his gaze, feeling a comfort he’d never felt wash over him at the gentle rumble of Yuri’s voice against him as he spoke. Byleth bowed his head, resting his cheek on Yuri’s soft head as he closed his eyes. 

The gentle melody continued to move their feet, and it was the first time that Byleth had ever felt something close to peace overcome him as he wrapped his arms more securely around Yuri’s waist.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all your support!! It means so much and I'll try to keep this fic going! I've got so much content here to work with so hopefully I can manage to get these chapters out in a timely manner <3 <3 <3
> 
> Next chapter's gonna be more Yuri-centric...he might be in a bit of trouble and need some rescuing. ;) 
> 
> Thanks again for all the love - love you guys! <3 <3 <3


End file.
